Hurt
by Ninfa-LostMD
Summary: [House&Cuddy]El dolor nunca se va, pero a veces puedes aliviarlo si estás dispuesto a luchar por la persona que amas dejando a un lado el orgullo.
1. Cosas del pasado

1.-Cosas del pasado  
-¿Así que un congreso en Nueva York sobre oncología al que no puedes faltar?-le dijo House irónicamente mientras andaba hacia las consultas-¿O quizás es que quieres estar lejos de tu mujer porque no os va muy bien?  
Wilson iba a responderle algo pero antes de pudiera hacerlo House le preguntó:  
-¿Quién es el que está con Cuddy?-la decana del hospital estaba con un hombre en su despacho y parecía que estaban discutiendo,bueno el tipo por lo menos parecía que estaba gritando.  
-Quizá sea un médico-Wilson miró al hombre.  
-¿Sin bata?-House no dejaba de observar a aquel tipo,no le gustaba nada.  
-Tú no llevas bata-Wilson esperaba una contestación ingeniosa de House pero no la hubo.House se dirigió al despacho de Cuddy  
-¿Va todo bien Cuddy?-preguntó House abriendo la puerta y mirando a aquel tipo.  
-No pasa nada House-la miró y vio que parecía un poco asustada-Vete que tienes consulta.  
-¿Seguro que todo esta bien?  
-¿No te ha dicho que te vayas?-esta vez fue aquel tipo quien habló.Parecía realmente molestó por la presencia de House allí-¿Es por este por quién no quieres venir conmigo?  
-Él no tiene nada que ver-Cuddy miró a House y a aquel tipo .Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió-Será mejor que te vayas John.  
-Esto no va a quedar así-John cogió a Cuddy del brazo-Sabes que vas a volver conmigo ,por las buenas o por las malas.  
-¿No te ha dicho que te vayas?-House le quitó la mano del brazo de Cuddy y le señaló la puerta.  
John miró con cara de malas pulgas a House y salió no sin antes mirar a Cuddy que en ese momento miraba al suelo sin decir nada.  
-¿Quién era ese?-dijo House cuando John se había ido.  
-House tienes consulta-Cuddy simplemente dijo eso sin mirarlo,House salió y ella cerró la puerta de su despacho.  
Cuddy sabía que House solo quería ayudarla pero era mejor mantenerlo lejos,hay cosas de su pasado que son demasiado dolorosas para pensar en ellas.  
-¿Qué ha pasado¿Quién era ese tipo?-Wilson avasalló a House con preguntas en cuanto salió del despacho de Cuddy.  
-No lo sé,pero no me ha dado gustado nada-House cogió el primer historial del montón y se metió en la consulta.Wilson lo vió como entraba, miró a Cuddy que miraba por la ventana de su despacho y después Wilson entró también en el despacho de Cuddy.


	2. Miedo

2.-Miedo   
Eran las 9 y House se disponía a irse su abrigo y se lo puso,recogió su bolsa del suelo del despacho y salió de alli.Bajó en el ascensor sin dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado aquella tarde_.¿Quién diablos era aquel tipo¿Y por qué Cuddy no le había cantado las cuarenta como siempre hacía con él¿Cuddy se iría con él?_No dejaba de hacerse ese tipo de preguntas hasta que llego a la planta baja ,salió del ascensor y entro nuevamente en la clínica para ver si Cuddy aun seguía allí.Estaba hablando con Wilson.  
En el interior del despacho:  
-¿Por qué no le has contado todo esto a House?-Wilson y Cuddy habían estado hablando sobre el desagradable encuentro con John.Cuddy ya lo conocía de antes ,hace mucho tiempo.  
-No tengo ninguna razón para contarselo.  
-¿Seguro?Yo creo que te da miedo  
-¿Miedo de House?  
-No,miedo de acercarte a él.Os conoceis desde hace mucho tiempo pero apenas sabeis nada el uno del otro  
-¿De que se supone que tengo que tener más miedo:de acercarme a él o de que él se acerque a mi?  
-De gustarte lo que puedas encontrar  
Cuddy se quedó un momento reflexionando lo que Wilson había dicho _¿Que podía tener House que le gustara?Era un narcisista,hacia siempre lo que quería y parecía divertirle sacarla de quicio...aunque en el fondo ella sabía que todo lo hacía por salvar a sus pacientes y ademas era el mejor médico del hospital,aunque claro nunca lo diría delante de él._  
-¿Interrumpo?-House entró en el despacho,miró a Wilson y luego a Cuddy.Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo hasta que ella miró en su escritorio buscando algo.  
-No pasa nada,creo que ya habiamos terminado-Wilson se levantó cogiendo su maleta-Bueno Cuddy lo dicho ,mañana estaré en el congreso en Nueva York.Nos vemos pasado mañana.  
-Bueno viaje Wilson-Wilson salió del despacho pasando por el lado de House-¿Te espero fuera House?  
House afirmó con la cabeza y se quedó plantado allí,parecía que iba a decirle algo a Cuddy pero antes de pudiera hacerlo ella dijo:  
-Hasta mañana House-dijo mientras hacía como que leía un papel  
-Buenos noches Cuddy-House se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho.Cuddy miró de reojo como se reunía con Wilson y ambos salian del hospital_.¿Quizás Wilson tenía razón y ella tenía miedo a tener algo más que una relación jefa-empleado?_Aunque ahora mismo estaba asustada y no precisamente de House.  
House y Wilson caminaban en silencio hasta el aparcamiento  
-¿De que estabais hablando?-House rompió el silencio.  
-De lo del congreso de mañana  
-¿Nada más?  
-¿Quieres saber si hablamos sobre John?-preguntó Wilson aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta-Si lo hicimos,pero no puedo contarte nada.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Ella me pidió que no dijera nada  
-¡Oh¡El noble Jimmy!-dijo sarcásticamente House-Vamos si siempre me lo dices todo,hasta lo que no quiero saber...como la relación con tu mujer.  
-House mi avión sale a las 11,tengo que irme-Wilson dejó a House al lado de su moto y se marchó en dirección a su coche.  
House estaba molesto,como un niño al que no le compran el juguete que quiere.Pero no sabía que le molestaba más:si el hecho de que su mejor amigo no se lo había contado o de que Cuddy se lo hubiera contado a Wilson y no a él.


	3. Acercarse

3.-Acercarse

House llegó a su casa cansado, se tiró en el sofá, fuera había empezado a llover sin cesar, pero él no escuchaba apenas la lluvia, estaba inquieto. Cuando había algo que le rondaba la cabeza y que no podía encontrar una respuesta sólo podía ponerse a hacer algo porque si no estaba toda la noche dándole vueltas. Así que hizo lo que solía hacer siempre que algo le preocupaba: cocinar. Había heredado esa manía de su madre.¡Como disfrutaba él de pequeño haciendo galletas con su madre! Siempre las hacían cuando él se peleaba con su padre, ella siempre intentaba animarlo con galletas.

House se dispuso a hacer una lasaña casera: preparó sus capas de carne y pasta y finalmente una capa de bechamel encima. Metió la lasaña en el horno y se dispuso a darse una ducha rápida mientras se preparaba la lasaña, no sin antes poner un disco de Billy Joel en la minicadena ¡Qué buenos ratos pasaba escuchando a su amigo Billy tocando el piano!

El momento de la ducha era uno de sus preferidos en el día, se sentía relajado como si alguna manera el agua no solo le quitara la suciedad sino que también se llevara sus problemas por el desagüe. De repente estaba a medio enjabonar cuando sonó el timbre _¿Quién demonios llamaba a esas horas a su puerta?_ Cogió una toalla envolviéndose sus partes más intimas con ella y con el pelo aun enjabonado salió del baño. Cogió el bastón de su dormitorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Abrió la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse una mujer en la entrada de su casa completamente empapada por la lluvia, con su pelo negro cayéndole por la cara y cubriéndole el rostro.

-¿Cuddy?-ella se quitó el pelo de la cara y lo miró muerta de miedo-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche a dormir aquí?-le preguntó casi rogándole.

House se echó a un lado permitiéndole pasar a adentro.

Cuddy miraba con curiosidad la casa de House mientras el había ido a buscar una toalla y algo de ropa para ella. Se conocían desde hace años y nunca había estado allí.

-Aquí tienes-dijo pasándole una toalla y una camiseta

-Gracias-Cuddy cogió la toalla y la camiseta y entonces se dio cuenta por primera vez que House solo llevaba puesto una toalla y eso hizo que se sonrojará. House se dio cuenta y la miró divertida-Estas poniéndolo todo perdido.

Cuddy tenía razón, con sus idas y venidas había ido dejando un rastro de agua a su paso y aquello parecía una piscina.

-Tú también-el pelo de Cuddy goteaba y había dejado un gran charco en la alfombra. Cuddy al verlo se sonrojó más de lo que estaba si eso era posible.

Después de 15 minutos House ya se había vestido y había recogido el agua del suelo mientras Cuddy se secaba y se quitaba la ropa mojada en el cuarto de baño

-¡Vaya Doctora Cuddy!-dijo House cuando salió del baño con el pelo aún un poco húmedo pero al menos ya no goteaba .Sólo llevaba puesto la camiseta de House que le quedaba de larga solo un palmo por encima de la rodilla-La verdad no se si me gusta más este modelito o el de la faldita de tenis

-Muy gracioso-dijo intentando tirar de la camiseta hacia abajo, pero no cedía así que desistió-¿Qué es eso?

-¿No es obvio?-House había puesto dos platos con su lasaña, una botella de vino y dos copas encima de la mesa –La cena

-No tenias que haberte molestado-Cuddy se sentó y House lo hizo a su lado sirviendo el vino en ambas copas-¿La has hecho tú?

-Por supuesto-dijo y bebió un trago de vino. Cuddy probó un trozo de la lasaña

-¡Uhm¡Esta deliciosa!-dijo incrédula-¿Seguro que la has hecho tú?

-No te he dicho ya que si-dijo mirándola con aire ofendido-¿Tú no serás una de esas feministas que creen que los hombres no sabemos cocinar?

-No simplemente no sabía que cocinabas también ¿Por qué nunca lo has dicho?

-¿Para qué? Si la gente se entera de que cocino tan bien todos los gorrones querían que los invitase-Cuddy sonrió. La verdad no tenía pensado venir a casa de House, sino hubiera sido porque Wilson no estaba en la ciudad nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza venir aquí, pero ahora pensaba que había sido una buena idea, House era el único que le hacía reir y olvidarse de sus problemas.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó House al notar que ella estaba muy callada-No me importa que hallas venido a pasar la noche pero me gustaría saber al menos porque no estás en tu casa

Cuddy no contestó, simplemente miraba su lasaña sin comer nada.

-¿Es por ese tal John¿Te ha hecho algo?

-Estaba esperándome en casa. Cuando vi el coche me asusté y como Wilson no está se me ocurrió venir aquí. Siento mucho si te molesto ,si quieres me voy

-No digas tonterías -dijo mirándola fijamente-Puedes venir siempre que quieras, menos si es por asuntos de trabajo.

Cuddy le sonrió agradecida.

-Pero¿por qué le tienes tanto miedo¿Qué es lo que te hizo?

-Le conocí hace mucho tiempo, salimos juntos y la cosa no acabó muy bien...Simplemente son cosas del pasado de las que no quiero hablar ni recordarlas.

House no volvió a preguntarle, él sabía mejor que nadie lo que era intentar olvidar cosas dolorosas del pasado. Pensar en Stacy sólo le traía dolor, era una herida que a veces parecía estar cerrada pero de vez en cuando volvía a abrirse y dolía como el primer día. Recogió su plato y el de Cuddy que ya había terminado y los llevo a la cocina. Ella cogió las copas y la botella de vino y le siguió hasta la cocina. Observó como House aun con la cojera se manejaba muy bien fregando los platos, luego salió de la cocina y un minuto después volvió con una manta y una almohada.

-Tu dormirás en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá.

-De eso ni hablar-dijo quitándole la manta y la almohada de las manos-Bastante te estoy molestando ya, yo dormiré en el sofá.

-¿Es una orden jefa?-dijo House con una sonrisa.

-Sí-le dijo Cuddy con gesto firme y se fue hacía el salón. Cuddy se acostó boca arriba en el sofá tapándose con la manta, la verdad no tenía mucho sueño. De repente apareció House mirándola desde arriba-No voy a dormir en la cama, ya te lo he dicho

-Esta bien como quieras-House fue hacía el piano sentándose en el banco mientras ella lo observaba-¿Te importa si toco un poco antes de dormir?

-No claro que no-Cuddy se incorporó sentándose en el sofá mirando como House tocaba. La melodía de "Claro de Luna" de Beethoven le reconfortaba y ver a House concentrado tocando le daba una paz y seguridad.

Media hora después House se fue a dormir dándole las buenas noches a Cuddy. Volvió a sentirse sola y sin poder dormir, podía oír la tormenta fuera y eso sólo le hizo acordarse otra vez de John, del miedo que había sentido cuando había visto el coche enfrente de su casa.

Mientras en el dormitorio House estaba intranquilo, entendía perfectamente como debía sentirse Cuddy pero no saber porque que le había hecho aquel tipo para tenerle tanto miedo le ponía nervioso_¿Qué podría haberle hecho para que con sólo ver el coche de aquel tipo le diera tanto miedo?_ De repente House sintió un sensación extraña como si alguien le obsevara .Abrió los ojos y allí estaba Cuddy mirándolo fijamente.

-¿No te puedes dormir sin un vaso de leche?-le dijo bromeando

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-House podía ver reflejado en sus ojos el miedo. House se incorporó un poco y corrió las mantas. Cuddy se metió en la cama temblando ligeramente

-Sabes que esto puede considerarse un acoso, eres mi jefa y te has medio en mi cama. Podría denunciarte por esto-Cuddy no le dijo nada simplemente sonrió y se acurrucó en un lado de la cama. House se giró al otro lado de la cama e intento dormirse pero de repente se dio la vuelta y notó que Cuddy estaba temblando, así que se acerco un poco a ella y le pasó un brazo por encima para intentar reconfortarla .Cuddy le agradecía el gesto, en otras circunstancias seguramente nunca habría dormido con él y mucho menos le hubiera consentido aquello pero ahora no le importaba, se acurrucó contra él y sintiendo su calor se durmió.

Horas después y aunque aun era de noche se despertó, House había hecho un movimiento brusco con la pierna, seguramente por el dolor ,pero aún así no dejaba de tener el brazo alrededor de ella. Cuddy abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con House, muy cerca de sus labios. Mientras dormía debía haberse dado la vuelta, de repente sintió una sensación extraña pero agradable a la vez por estar tan cerca de él. Se acurrucó en su regazo y volvió a dormirse.


	4. Sentir y soñar

4.-Sentir y soñar

A la mañana siguiente House se despertó como todos los días con aquel maldito dolor en la pierna .Odiaba aquel dolor, odiaba a Stacy...no, no la odiaba. Eso era lo que más le molestaba, no poder odiarla por haberle hecho tener esa cojera y aquel maldito dolor de por vida en su pierna. Podría consolarse al menos odiándola por haberle hecho aquello, por no haber aceptado su decisión, por traicionarle...pero no podía, todavía la amaba, tanto como la odiaba_¿Cuándo podría simplemente no sentir nada por ella¿Cuándo podría olvidarla?_  
House estaba harto de pensar en ella y decidió levantarse y hacer el desayuno, eso al menos lo mantendría distraído. Pero de repente sintió un extraño olor a flores frescas. Abrió los ojos y recordó que allí estaba Cuddy durmiendo junto a él, ese olor provenía de ella, de su pelo o quizás de su perfume. Parecía que se había dado la vuelta mientras dormía y ahora dormía recogida en su pecho. House sonrió ,era agradable estar así con ella en vez de discutiendo, para variar. Siempre pensó que algún día Cuddy terminaría por explotar y le acabaría tirando algún pisapapeles a la cabeza debido a sus continuos comentarios ácidos y sarcásticos hacia ella ,pero nunca se habría imaginado que ella acabaría durmiendo tranquilamente junto a él. Bueno tranquilamente no, Cuddy hizo un movimiento brusco, parecía que tenía una pesadilla , decía cosas incomprensibles e inconscientemente agarró la camiseta de House. Ahora ella había cambiado su posición y él podía sentir en su cuello el aliento agitado de su jefa que comenzó a temblar .Él instintivamente la abrazó fuertemente para calmarla. Y fue entonces cuando el doctor sintió una sensación que casi creía olvidada, al menos desde que Stacy se fue...Sentía paz y tranquilidad. No había ningún dolor en su pierna ni en algún otro lugar en el que los efectos de la vicodina nunca llegarían, sólo sintió un profundo sentimiento de felicidad y deseo quedarse simplemente abrazándola, protegiéndola de todo lo que pudiera asustarla. Pero ese sentimiento se vio envuelto por otro mucho más fuerte :el miedo .House comenzó a asustarse de lo que estaba sintiendo._¿Acaso estaba empezando a gustarle Cuddy¿Se estaba enamorando de ella?_ Aquello era una locura...era Cuddy...su jefa .House se separó de ella, la miró por un segundo y se dio la vuelta para levantarse. Cuddy sintió ese movimiento brusco de él y se despertó abriendo los ojos ,le vio sentado al borde de la cama y no se atrevió a decirle nada .Parecía confuso, apoyó su cabeza en su mano y con la otra mano se frotó el muslo, donde estaba la cicatriz. Cuddy pudo ver como miraba de reojo a la mesita de noche donde estaba el botecito de vicodina y sin más se levantó y salió de la habitación. A ella le resultó extraño que tomara ninguna pastilla , desde que ella había llegado a su casa no le había visto tomar ninguna y pensó que eran demasiadas horas sin tomas analgésicos, debía de dolerle. Pero Cuddy estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en ello, llevaba toda la noche teniendo pesadillas con John, o mejor dicho, eran malos recuerdos, así que exhausta volvió a quedarse dormida.  
Cuddy dormía plácidamente, tranquila y sin sueños, cuando de repente se despertó al escuchar abrir y cerrar la puerta del dormitorio. Ella abrió los ojos extrañada y vio a House mirándola con una sonrisa sospechosa. Él se acercó hasta la cama mientras se quitaba la camiseta.  
-¿House que haces?-Cuddy se reincorporó asombrada mientras lo miraba. Él se sentó junto a ella en la cama y la miró fijamente a los ojos. La Decana sintió que se quedaba sin respiración al verse reflejada en los grandes ojos del doctor , el cual le sonrió dulcemente y la besó .Cuddy se sintió un poco estúpida, no sabía como reaccionar ante aquello y simplemente se dejó llevar. House la besaba en el cuello apasionadamente pero dulcemente a la vez ,mientras ella le acariciaba su pecho desnudo  
-¡Cuddy¡Jefa!-decía House entre beso y beso-¡Despierta!  
Entonces Cuddy abrió los ojos y acarició dulcemente la cara de su amante. Él la miró extrañada y Cuddy entonces se dio cuenta de que todo aquello sólo había sido un sueño. Ahora estaba tumbada en la cama de House y él la miraba desde arriba totalmente vestido. Ella apartó la mano de su rostro avergonzada.  
-¿Una pesadilla?-le preguntó tranquilamente-No parabas de moverte con la almohada  
-Algo así-dijo Cuddy incorporándose y frotándose la cara con las manos para intentar despertarse.  
-¿Quieres contármelo?  
-La verdad creo que no debería-le dijo mientras recordaba el sueño  
-Como quieras.Voy a hacer el desayuno-House se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio-Dúchate si quieres


	5. Lisa y Greg

5.-Lisa y Greg

_¿Qué significaba aquel sueño¿Su subconsciente estaba intentando decirle algo?_ Hasta ayer mismo la sola idea de liarse con House le había parecido absurda y ridícula...bueno quizás no fuera para tanto. Tenía que reconocer que era un hombre muy inteligente y su particular prepotencia y confianza en si mismo unidos a su aspecto desvalido de alguien que ha sufrido mucho y trata de ocultarlo, lo hacían particularmente atractivo para el género femenino. Y todo ello sin contar con esos enormes ojos azules que le confería al doctor una mirada penetrante capaz de derretir a cualquier mujer...¡Pero era House por el amor de dios! No era más que un egoísta, misántropo y que siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana sin importarle los demás. Aunque aquella noche Cuddy había descubierto un House más humano (si es que a él se le podía llamar así), como aquel que conoció hace ya muchos años, antes de tuviera el infarto en la pierna, antes de lo de Stacy...ese hombre que no tenía un particular don de gente y quizás un poco difícil de tratar ,pero que era divertido y lo bastante inteligente como para mantener una buena conversación. Ese joven doctor admirado y detestado a partes iguales por alumnos y profesores en la universidad, y en particular por una novata estudiante de medicina llamada Lisa Cuddy que ya había tenido varios encontronazos con aquel joven Greg House que se pavoneaba por la universidad intentando impresionar a las jóvenes novatas que se reían tontamente de sus gracias, y que para Cuddy no era más un prepotente, pero que en el fondo lo admiraba profundamente por su gran inteligencia y al que incluso hubiera invitado a tomar un café algún día sino fuera porque cada conversación que tenía con él cuando se encontraban acababan intentando desquiciarse mutuamente porque eso en el fondo les gustaba a las dos, les divertía provocarse, probar quien haría los comentarios más ácidos e ingeniosos y quien se rendiría antes . Cuddy echaba de menos a ese feliz House, ese que le había recordado tanto al de la noche anterior, con el que se reía y que estaba hay sin que se lo pidiera...aunque fuera a su modo. Prefería a ese House al amargado que parecía odiar al mundo en el que se había convertido en estos últimos 5 años. Quizás su subconsciente solo intentaba decirle que quería recuperar a ese House, el que llego a gustarle alguna vez y que quizás aun le gustaba...  
-¡Es una locura!-gritó Cuddy mientras el agua de la ducha le caía por todo el cuerpo.  
-¿Hablas conmigo?-era la voz de House. Cuddy se llevó tal susto que casi se resbaló en el plato de la ducha, afortunadamente pudo sujetarse al pasamanos. Una vez recuperada del pequeño susto miró a través de la mampara de la ducha y pudo ver la silueta de House moviéndose por el cuarto de baño.  
-¡House me estoy duchando!-dijo molesta-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-¿Estas duchandote¡Vaya¡Y yo que pensaba que estabas ensayando una obra de Shakespeare!-bromeó sobre ese cualidad de su jefa recien descubierta por él de hablar consigo misma en la ducha- Tranquila, solo he venido a traerte unas toallas limpias y una camiseta limpia, tu ropa aún esta un poco húmeda. Por cierto ropa interior femenina no tengo, la lleve ayer a la lavandería.¡Ya sabes, es ropa muy delicada!  
-Muy gracioso-dijo ella irónicamente, aunque en el fondo le había hecho gracia el comentario ,ya que por un instante se imagino a House vestido con unas braguitas y un sujetador de encaje como un fetichista-¿Podrías salir para que me vista?  
-Por supuesto, y descuida que lo último que quería ver es a ti desnuda. No quiero sufrir un derrame cerebral tan joven viendo semejante espectáculo.  
-¿Sabes que eres realmente encantador?- aunque Cuddy no sabía si aquello había sido una burla o no-¿Esta es tu forma de ligar¿Entras en el cuarto de baño mientras las chicas se duchan y le sueltas alguna de tus perlitas? Seguro que muy efectiva, se quedarán prendadas de tu gran encanto personal.  
-¡Me estas poniendo rojo! -bromeó House mientras Cuddy cogió una toalla a través de la mampara que le acercaba él-Aunque en realidad, mi encanto solo es una parte de mi atractivo, en realidad las atraigo por mis ojitos de cachorro y mi manejo de ...ya sabes que.  
Cuddy puso los ojos en blanco por un momento al escuchar aquello y salió de la ducha envuelta en la toalla  
-Con lo caballero, dulce y atento que eres no entiendo porque Stacy se fue-comentó Cuddy sarcásticamente. Miró a House y vio una expresión seria en su cara.  
-Se fue porque yo la alejé de mi...con mi encanto personal-dijo con una sonrisa amarga antes de salir del baño. Cuddy compendió demasiado tarde que no tenía que haber mencionado a Stacy.  
Cuddy se puso la camiseta que le había traído House que aunque era demasiado grande para ella era igual de corta que la de anoche, pero al menos era cómoda y caliente. Además los continuos estornudos que estaba teniendo le decían que era mejor no ponerse su ropa húmeda, al menos por ahora.  
-Lo siento mucho House, no tenía que haber mencionado a Stacy- dijo Cuddy arrepentida cuando entró a la cocina. Le costó bastante decir aquello, aparte de por orgullo, porque tenía la nariz totalmente entaponada.  
-No tiene importancia-House sirvió agua caliente en una gran taza azul y le dio un pañuelo a Cuddy-En el fondo Stacy se fue por muy culpa, yo la alejé de mi. Pero creo que es mejor así...ella será más feliz con Mark.  
Cuddy se sorprendió de la sinceridad de House pero ella sabía que le había hecho recordar algo muy duro para él y que seguramente no había superado y quizás nunca lo haría.  
-Pero yo no debería...  
-¡Lisa he dicho que no importa!-la interrumpió House-Son cosas del pasado, ya no se pueden cambiar así que no tiene sentido recordarlas.  
Cuddy le miró extrañada.  
-¿Pasa algo?-House le acercó la gran taza azul donde había vertido el agua caliente.  
-Me has llamado Lisa-dijo ella como si aquello fuera la cosa más rara del mundo.  
-¿Te molesta?-preguntó él sin comprender el asombro de ella.  
-No...pero es la primer vez que me llamas por mi nombre-Cuddy cogió la taza caliente y miró su interior. Debía ser una especie de infusión , lo que más le apetecía era un café bien cargado.  
-También es la primera vez que una mujer pasa la noche conmigo durmiendo junto a mi y solo hacemos eso: dormir. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo -House sonrió pícaramente y miró a Cuddy que seguía observando el contenido de la taza-Tómatelo , aunque tenga fama de loco , no es veneno ni nada por el estilo.  
Cuddy se lo bebió simplemente para que no pensara que desconfiaba de él y para no parecer descortés.  
-Por cierto si quieres te llamó jefa a partir de ahora-House le guiño un ojo seductoramente-Quizás ese nombre te dé más morbo.  
-¿Qué rayos es esto?-Cuddy ignoró el último comentario de él y puso cara de asco al probar aquel brebaje.  
-¿No te gusta?-House se llevo la mano al pecho con gesto trágico-¡Me ofendiste!  
-¿Esto es una especie de venganza o algo así?-le preguntó mientras ponía la taza en la mesa lo más lejos de ella que pudo.  
-Son nueces y jengibre-House le volvió a acercar la taza-Al principio sabe un poco mal pero te acabas acostumbrando.  
-Prefiero el café-le informó mientras cogía la cafetera  
-Tómatelo, hazme caso por una vez, te sentará bien-House le quitó la cafetera de las manos-Es una receta de la doctora Cameron contra los síntomas del resfriado.  
-¡Ah¡De la doctora Cameron, ya entiendo!-le dijo con cierto retintín.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-House se sirvió una taza de café, sólo por el hecho de hacer algo que sabía que ella quería hacer.  
-Vamos admite que la doctora Cameron te hace tilín, no es nada malo admitir que te gusta una persona, aunque sea bastante más joven que tú. Vale que tu eres su jefe y eso puede complicar las cosas pero aunque joven e ingenua , Cameron es muy inteligente y realmente bella, y no me refiero sólo a su aspecto físico- Cuddy se escuchó por un momento._¿Qué haces¿Estas haciendo de celestina entre House y Cameron? _Se sintió realmente estúpida y cabreada consigo misma por lo que acababa de decir. Pero no estaba dispuesta a que House lo notará así que continuo:-No puedes pasarte toda la vida llorando por Stacy.  
-¡Ey para un momento el carro¿Estas intentando venderme a Cameron? Eres una seguidora del C.H.L.C.S.U. y yo sin saberlo...  
-¿C.H.L.C.S.U¿Qué es eso?-Cuddy se bebió el resto de la infusión, le seguía sabiendo a rayos pero tenía que reconocer que se sintió mejor después de tomarla.  
-¡Club de House loves Cameron Shippers Unidos! El presidente es Wilson, habla con él , seguro que te deja ser vicepresidenta.  
-Pues a lo mejor lo hago-le dijo con una sonrisa , a pesar de que se estaba arrepintiendo de intentar convencer a House para que saliera con la doctora Cameron, no sabía muy bien a que se debía aquello y no estaba dispuesta a intentar cambiar de palabras porque eso era como admitir que estaba celosa ,celosa de la idea de que House pensará en la posibilidad de estar con Cameron-Vamos House, ahora que todo con Stacy terminó, quizás lo mejor es que empieces algo nuevo.  
-¿Y tiene que ser con Cameron?-House empezó a pensar que aquella conversación era totalmente absurda. La mujer que había acudido pidiéndole ayuda en medio de la noche, que había dormido con él , por la que por un instante había pensado en la remota posibilidad de estar con ella, en la posibilidad de estar enamorado de ella...Esa misma mujer ahora le estaba diciendo que saliera con otra chica .  
-Yo creo que es la chica ideal- Cuddy dijo aquello con un nudo en la garganta.  
-¿Por qué ...?-_¿Por qué no tú?_ Era realmente lo que quiso decir pero las últimas palabras se perdieron en su garganta.  
-Cumple dos requisitos fundamentales: el primero es que conociéndote como eres, te soporta y el segundo es que aun soportando como eres, aun así te ama-le dijo Cuddy aunque no sabía si realmente de la que hablaba era de Cameron.  
-¡Huy que bonito¡Creo que voy a llorar!-dijo irónicamente mientras se servía un poco más de café para disgusto de Cuddy que aún tenía el sabor de aquella maldita infusión en la boca-Y dime doctora Amor¿has pensado que pasaría si la doctora Cameron y yo estuviésemos juntos?  
Cuddy no contestó...no sabía como hacerlo en realidad .Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que no quería pensar en aquella posibilidad.  
-Bien yo te lo diré : Yo la volvería loca mis continuos cambios de humor , mi cinismo y mi poco tacto, o peor ella me volvería loco a mi con su gran sentido de la moralidad de tener que decir la verdad siempre o con su absurda manía de intentar psicoanalizarme todo el rato. O mira mejor, los dos acabaríamos locos.  
-El amor nos vuelve un poco locos a todos.  
-¡Ya claro!- House se acercó a Cuddy-De eso debes saber mucho tú  
-¿A qué te refieres?-la decana se puso nerviosa al notar la intensa mirada de House sobre ella, como si pudiera ver a través de ella.  
-Bueno tu debías de estar muy loca para enamorarte de un tipo como el tal John. Porque esta claro que estuviste enamorada de él, e incluso que aún lo estas. Sólo así se explicaría el miedo que le tienes y que no hayas sido capaz de plantarle cara, porque a pesar de lo que te haya hecho, por muy grave que fuese, no puede odiarlo ni estar cerca de él sin sentir lo que sentiste una vez por él¿no?  
-No hables de lo que no sabes –Cuddy comenzó a enfadarse.  
-Pues por eso quiero que me lo cuentes , porque no sé lo que pasó con él. No sé la verdadera razón que te trajo hasta aquí huyendo de ese tipo .Solo quiero entender porque te has pasado la noche acurrucada junto a mi temblando de miedo.  
-¡Greg simplemente no quiero hablar de ello...no puedo hablar de ello!-le dijo casi gritando. Las lágrimas empezaron a llenar sus ojos, se acercó a House con el deseo de abrazarle pero en el último instante su orgullo se lo impidio, cogió la mano de él, la que sujetaba la taza de café. Él la miraba sin saber bien que hacer o que decir. Se quedaron mirándose por un instante como si todo lo que no se atrevían a decir pudiera brotar de sus ojos. Y entonces Cuddy se acercó más a él ,House podía oler otra vez ese dulce olor a flores frescas, y justo en el momento en el que él pensó o más bien deseo que ella lo besara, ella cogió la taza que tenía en la mano ,bebió un gran trago de su café y le dijo:- Son cosas del pasado, ya no se pueden cambiar así que no tiene sentido recordarlas.  
House sonrió al escuchar las mismas palabras que él había dicho antes. Cogió otra taza y se sirvió nuevamente café. Miró a su jefa que se bebía su café perdida en sus pensamientos y entonces comprendió que no eran tan distintos como pensaba.


	6. I Tu pasado ha golpeado a mi puerta

_Antes de dejarles el siguiente capi he de advertirles que debido a su extensión he decido dividirlo en dos para que quedara más claro. También les quería pedir disculpas a todos los que leen este ff por la tardanza, digamos que mis recursos informáticos se están viendo muy limitados y mi ánimo (o falta de él) me impedía continuar._

_Aunque yo no soy muy dedicatorias(no por nada, sino porque nunca se me ocurre nadie a quien dedicarle mis escritos) voy a hacer un excepción esta vez:_

_-En primer lugar quiero agradecerle a mi gran amigo Zeus pues él es como mi Wilson particular que siempre está conmigo aunque yo no se lo pida o no lo merezca. Y que sin su apoyo y su cabezonería no habría podido continuar el ff, ni empezar el proyecto de "La patrulla H" _

-_También me gustaría agradecerle a GalaMD una de las mejores escritoras de ff Huddy que existen y cuyos reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa y me hacen reflexionar sobre mis reflexiones de los personajes. Y aunque seas Skate espero que te pases por mi blog algún día y me dejes tu opinión sobre mi ff Jate_

_-A AurylHouseCuddy que sé que lleva esperando esta continuación con ansia y cuyos ff Huddy siempre me emocionan._

_-A angicuddy que le encanta la pareja Huddy y también mi querisima Lisa, cuyos ff Huddy inspiran mi imaginación._

_-A Vic gran fan de la pareja Huddy y Sandles(aunque yo no comporto el gusto por esta pareja, a Greg lo quiero pa mi ;)) y que me dio una gran idea pa el segundo capi de este ff_

_-A ReWilson que sé que también espera mi continuación del ff y que comparte mi gusto por ese adorado oncólogo y un joven experto en ADN con el pelo revuelto._

_-Y en definitiva para todos las personas que leen mi historia y dejen sus comentarios :Meiko,sidleriana (con quien comparto el gusto por Sara y Grissom),cameron&house,hilda,piderulz,anuxi,Ravenwood85,ShairTuckBlack,Squalyfj…y también para todos los que no han dejado el review porque al menos se han molestado en leer mi historia._

_-Y pa terminar le voy a agradecer a mi conejo Steve McQueen que recientemente está conmigo y que con sus peripecias y saltos es uno de los pocos que últimamente me saca una sonrisa._

6.-Tu pasado ha golpeado mi puerta, a mí…y a mi rata(I)

Después de su conversación Cuddy y House desayunaron en silencio. Él había hecho tortitas. Cuddy se las comía sin hacer ningún comentario, a diferencia de la noche anterior. Tenía la mirada vacía y perdida. House la miraba de reojo, esperando a que hablara. Ninguno decía nada, quizás no tuvieran nada que decirse o quizás tenían demasiadas cosas que decirse pero no atrevían por orgullo, por miedo…En el fondo ambos sabían que si abrían las heridas del pasado siendo francos el uno con el otro su relación, su forma de pensar con respecto al otro, incluso sus sentimientos podrían cambiar.

Cuando Cuddy terminó de desayunar miró por primera vez a House en los últimos minutos y entonces sus miradas se encontraron. Estaban sentados cada uno en un extremo de la mesa de la cocina, apenas un metro los separaba. Pero ella sabía que estaban mucho más lejos .Se conocían desde hace años pero eran como dos extraños. El tiempo y las circunstancias los había distanciado (si es que alguna vez habían estado cerca). O quizás simplemente ellos mismos se habían encargado de alejarse del otro..Su orgullo y miedo habían formado una muralla tan grande entre los dos que ya era demasiado difícil de superar. En ese momento las palabras de Wilson resonaron en la cabeza de la decana: Sí, tenía miedo de acercarse a House o dejar que se acercará porque sabía que hacerlo sólo abriría viejas heridas que los dos habían preferido cerrar para siempre. Y a pesar de la lejanía, a veces parecía que él estaba mucho más cerca de lo que pensaba, como si él fuera el que más la conocía y el que menos ella quería que la conociera. Decenas, cientos y miles de veces había discutido con él por sus decisiones o sus métodos como médico, y decenas, cientos y miles de veces había tenido la sensación que en realidad no hablaban de ello, era como si ambos hablaran de algo que solo ellos sabían y que poco o nada tenía que ver con lo que estaban discutiendo…cosas del pasado, cosas que ninguno se atrevía a decir, cosas que no querían reconocer. Y era en esos momentos cuando él la miraba con esos indescifrables ojos azules en el que ella sentía (aunque no lo reconociera y mucho menos delante de él) que tenía un poder sobre ella, era capaz de ver a través de su muralla y hacerla sentir vulnerable y frágil, y eso si que la asustaba, pues sólo había sentido eso con una persona antes y ahora era la que más odiaba y temía en este mundo.

-Te ayudaré a fregar los platos-Cuddy se levantó con su plato.

-De eso ni hablar

-¡Vamos House! Deja ya el rollo del huésped amable, no te va nada-le dijo con sorna-Déjame fregar los platos

-Esto no es el hospital Cuddy, aquí mando yo y no vas a fregar los platos-House le quitó el plato de las manos-Me pongo demasiado sexy cuando friego los platos y no quiero que te me lances como perra en celo y quieras hacer una escena del tipo "El cartero siempre llama dos veces" encima de la mesa.

Cuddy que aún tenía la taza de café en la mano estuvo tentada de estrellársela en la cabeza a House por ser tan engreído y soberbio pero se contuvo, al final y al cabo era House, él era así, no podía estar más de 5 minutos sin hacer un comentario de ese tipo. Dejo la taza encima de la mesa de la cocina y salió allí sin decirle nada, tal vez porque no se le ocurría ningún comentario ingenioso con el que enfrentarse al doctor o simplemente porque pensó que era mejor dejarlo así, ya se le ocurriría alguna forma de devolvérsela. Se puso a dar vueltas por el salón mientras esperaba que su ropa se secara de una vez _¿Acaso House no sabía la existencia de las secadoras?_ Empezó a curiosear, o más bien cotillear, por la habitación. Había varias estanterías repartidas por toda la sala, todas ellas repletas de libros de medicina, revistas médicas escritas en idiomas que ni ella sabía que existían, apuntes…La decana miró entre las estanterías sin prestarle mucho atención hasta que llegó a el rincón donde se encontraba el piano, allí donde sabía que House se pasaba las horas tocándolo para aliviar sus penas o quizás para alimentarlas. Pasó la mano por la brillante tapa negra que cubría las teclas y se fijó en la pared que había detrás del piano donde había colgado varios instrumentos: una vieja trompeta dorada, una guitarra firmada…Se acercó al instrumento de cuerda intentando descifrar de quién era la firma, posiblemente sería de alguna vieja estrella del rock que House había conocido hace años y que había conseguido impresionar con su lengua , que aunque la mayoría de las veces era demasiado ácida, sin duda también era brillante. Estaba tan concentrada en la superficie del instrumento que se llevó un tremendo susto al escuchar un ruido a su espalda. El ruido provenía de una jaula que estaba encima del piano y que había pasado inadvertida para ella hace sólo un minuto, y de la cual estaba segura que la noche anterior no estaba allí .Nuevamente escuchó ese ruido y su curiosidad innata la empujó a acercarse para ver que producía ese ruido ¡Era una rata!

-¡Por el amor de dios House! Sé que te asemejas bastante a las ratas, pero ¿no podías tener de mascota un perro o un gato como todo el mundo? –gritó mientras miraba al pequeño roedor que no dejaba de moverse en su pequeña prisión de aluminio.

-Para tu información odio los gatos y Jimmy no me deja tener un perro-House se asomó a la entrada de la cocina-Dice que conmigo ladrando todo el día es suficiente. Además Steve McQueen no es sólo mi mascota, es mi compañero…de juergas mayormente. Pensábamos hacer una fiesta aprovechando que Wilson se ha ido, pero como tú viniste se nos jodio el plan¿verdad Stevy?

La rata que se había pasado el último minuto mirando con sus diminutos ojos negros a Cuddy pareció escuchar la voz de su amo y "compañero de juegas" pues sus pequeñas orejas se pusieron tiesas y se movieron en dirección hacia donde estaba él. House volvió a meterse en la cocina y Cuddy se quedó observando a la pequeña rata que se aproximaba a los barrotes de la jaula dirigiendo su hocico hacia ella. Cuddy pensó que ella era una de las pocas mujeres, sino la única de la cuál el animal había captado el olor en aquella casa. La rata estaría acostumbrada al olor a whisky de House o al perfume caro de Wilson. Repentinamente una idea pasó sobre la mente de la doctora al ver como el pequeño roedor empezaba a correr en su rueda de plástico.

-Vamos a ver si estas tan sexy persiguiendo a Steve McQueen como fregando los platos-susurró Cuddy mientras abría la puerta de la jaula. La rata en cuanto oyó abrir la puerta salió corriendo en busca de la perdida libertad. Se deslizó por la superficie del piano tirando unos papeles que había encima de este y con la agilidad propia de su especie saltó a la banqueta del piano y posteriormente al suelo del salón.

-Esto…¡House!-Cuddy lo llamó con voz inocente-¡Creo que Stevy se muda!

-¿Qué!-House entró en el salón y miró la jaula con la puerta abierta y después a su jefa al lado con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida-Primero me obligas a pasar consulta y ahora haces que mi rata se escapé. Confiésalo: disfrutas torturándome¿verdad?

-No sabes cuanto-le miró con una sonrisa maliciosa-Creo que Steve McQueen quiere un cambio de cuartos.

Cuddy señaló al pasillo donde la rata corría en dirección a la habitación de House. Él se apresuró a seguir a su mascota.

-Sabes una cosa, esto parece "ratas a la carrera"-bromeó Cuddy

-¡Muy graciosa!-se dio la vuelta y la miró con una sonrisa irónica. Quédate aquí por si Steve McQueen sale. Intentaré acorralarle en el dormitorio.

-Claro es tu casa, tú mandas-le dijo recordando lo que él le había dicho antes cuando ella quiso ayudarle a fregar los platos-Si quieres que te traiga queso o un cazarratones marca "Acme" solo pídemelo. ¡A por la rata "lindo gatito"! Que no se diga que el médico más temido de mi hospital no puede con una simple rata.

-Gracias por reconocer lo de lindo- le oyó gritar desde el dormitorio-Pero en cuanto atrapé a Steve iré a por ti y no te servirán de nada los halagos.

-Vale, pero no tardes mucho, dentro de 1 hora tengo una reunión con el consejo y tú tienes tus adoradas consultas –Tal vez se estaba comportando como una niña pero aquello le encantaba, se estaba divirtiendo y por primera vez se había olvidado por completo de John, de su miedo, en definitiva de todo lo que le había traído a aquella casa la noche anterior. Además esto solo era una pequeña venganza por todos sus comentarios corrosivos sobre su cuerpo ( especialmente de su delantera), de sus dotes como médica o jefa y su continua indisciplina.

-_Donde las dan las toman House-_pensó Cuddy mientras se sentaba en la banqueta del piano esperando a que el doctor saliera del dormitorio con Steve McQueen entre sus manos. Se fijó en el suelo, los papeles que había tirando la rata estaban esparcidos por todos lados. Empezó a recogerlos, era lo menos que podía hacer. Eran partituras para piano; obras de grandes compositores: Tchaikovsky, Liszt, Beethoven, Chopin…excepto una que no tenía el nombre del autor, solo un título: "Hurt".Estaba escrita a mano y a medio componer. Cuddy se estaba preguntando si la habría escrito House cuando de repente llamaron a la puerta muy fuerte.

-House llaman a la puerta-le dijo Cuddy mientras dejaba las partituras encima del piano

-Pues abre, papá te da permiso

-¿Yo?-le preguntó extrañada mirándose su escaso vestuario que dejaba ver casi por completo sus piernas, esa no era la mejor forma de abrir la puerta y menos si no era su casa. ¿Y si era alguien del hospital? Aunque claro¿quien aparte de Wilson tendría la suficiente confianza o valor para ir a la casa de House? Si ni a ella misma se le hubiera ocurrido ir allí si no hubiera sido porque las circunstancias le obligaron a recurrir a él

"TOC TOC"-volvieron a llamar a la puerta con más fuerza que antes

-¿Piensas abrir la puerta o se lo pido a Steve McQueen¿Steve McQueen podrías abrir la puerta?-se oyó correrse un mueble, posiblemente la cama-Se ha metido debajo de la mesita de noche, creo que eso quiere decir que no. Solo tienes que tirar hacia abajo de esa manija que hay en la puerta, tampoco es tan difícil jefa.

"TOC TOC"-Cuddy decidió abrir la puerta, deseando que fuera el cartero o algo así. Se colocó detrás la puerta, para que esta le tapara el cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Cuddy no podía creer quien era

-¡YA ESTÁ¡TE TENGO!-gritaba House que al fin había conseguido acorralar a Steve McQueen debajo de la mesita de noche y con una hábil maniobra con el bastón engaño a la rata y finalmente la pudo atrapar. Se dirigió sonriendo satisfecho, dispuesto a restregarle a su jefa su captura. Pero cuando llegó vio que Cuddy no estaba sola y su acompañante no era del agrado de ninguno de los dos médicos-¡Mira quien tenemos aquí¡Si es Johnny Simpatía!

John miró a House con odio, estaba en la puerta junto con Cuddy que parecía estar paralizada

-Así que te estas acostando con este estúpido tullido ¿no?-John miró a Cuddy, la cual retrocedió sin contestarle.

-Bueno acostarse lo que se dice acostarse, es un término demasiado amplio-Cuddy miró a House negando con la cabeza, no era momento para sus bromas

-John márchate- le dijo Cuddy casi suplicándole. Él se acercó a ella lo que ocasionó que ella retrocediera nuevamente hasta que chocó con la mesa que había al lado del sofá.

-Te dije que vendrías conmigo por las buenas o por las malas -se aproximó a ella viendo que ella no podía retroceder más, puso su mano sobre el cuello presionando sus dedos con demasiado fuerza. Cuddy hizo un gesto de dolor, pero no se atrevió a moverse. John acercó su boca a su oreja y le susurró: -Y si tengo que quitar de en medio a ese estúpido sabes que lo haré.

Cuddy lo miró asustada, intentó librarse de la mano que aprisionaba su cuello pero él apretó con más fuerza

-No voy a volver contigo-le dijo Cuddy intentando tomar aire.

-¡Suéltala! –le ordenó House que se había quedado observando como aquel desgraciado se acercaba a ella más de lo permitido y le ponía la mano encima.

-¿Y si no quiero?-no podía decirse cuál de los dos miraba con más odio al otro. John soltó a Cuddy y se acercó a House-¿Crees que puedes conmigo viejo?

John empujó a House, el cual perdió el equilibro al apoyarse mal en su pierna derecha, afortunadamente chocó contra la pared impidiendo que cayera al suelo, pero Steve McQueen se escurrió de sus manos saltando hacia John. Fuera por instinto o por proteger a su amo, la rata se enganchó al brazo mordiéndole con sus diminutos dientes.

-¡Asqueroso animal!-John zarandeo su brazo hasta que la rata salió despedida contra la pared, cayó al suelo sin moverse. Después de deshacerse de la rata volvió hacia House que gracias a la distracción de Steve McQueen pudo ponerse en guardia y cuando John se giró hacia él le golpeó con el bastón en el estómago. Pero eso no lo detuvo y con la respiración entrecortada por el golpe recibido se abalanzó sobre su atacante, ambos luchaban por el bastón pero nuevamente House perdió el equilibrio y John lo aprovechó para acorralarlo contra la pared y ahogarlo con el bastón.

-¡BASTA!-gritó Cuddy que hasta ahora había estado hasta ahora recuperándose de la caricia fatal de John y contemplando la pelea sin saber que hacer-¡LO VAS A MATAR!

-Te importa este bastardo ¿no? Pues quiero que veas como acabo con él-apretó con más fuerza el bastón contra el cuello de House, quien empezaba a ponerse de un color azulado debido a la falta de oxígeno y que miraba a Cuddy mientras intentaba librarse-Serás mía Lisa o de nadie.

-¡Yo no soy de nadie!- Cuddy se abalanzó sobre John pero este la golpeo con el brazo y ella cayó golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa y quedó inconsciente.

-¡Lisa!-House había podido liberarse gracias a ella y corrió hacia donde estaba tendida para ver como estaba, John le impidió acercarse a ella, lo apuntaba con una pistola

-Ahora no pareces tan valiente ¿verdad?-House no se movió, no era tan estúpido como para abalanzarse sobre él teniendo un arma apuntándole

-Necesita un médico-le dijo House mirando el arma que lo apuntaba .Un pequeño charco de sangre había empezado a formarse alrededor de la cabeza de Cuddy.

-No te preocupes yo la llevaré-John quitó el seguro de la pistola-Tú no tendrás tanta suerte, no hará falta que te vea un médico, iras directo al depósito.

House miró a John con odio, no iba a suplicarle por su vida, no iba a darle ese gusto, él era House y no se dejaba avasallar por nadie. Miró a Cuddy por última vez. _Ojala este bien, que no este…_

-¿La amas?-le preguntó John viendo como miraba a la inconsciente Cuddy. House no le respondió, por primera en su vida no sabía que contestar, no tenía ninguna respuesta ingeniosa, sarcástica o irónica para aquello. John apretó la pistola contra el cuello del doctor-¡Respóndeme!

-Parece que vive para joderme la vida y está detrás de mí todo el día como una mosca-la pistola un poco más apretada contra su cuello, empezaba a respirar con dificultad-Se esconde tras su trabajo, vive intentando que toda vaya bien y que la gente sea feliz aunque ello le cuesta su propia felicidad y aunque pueda parecer una mujer fría y amargada en realidad es dulce, inteligente y bonita, cualquier hombre que se molestara en conocerla se enamoraría de ella.

-Desgraciadamente para ti, ese hombre ya no serás tú-House sintió como la pistola se apretaba un poco más contra la vena de su cuello donde pasaba la sangre y la adrenalina a toda velocidad. Aquello era el fin, y lo que más le molestaba no era morir a manos de aquel tipo sino el hecho de haber podido defender a Cuddy de él. Espero el disparo, el último ruido que oiría pero no se produjo, sólo escucho un gran estrépito como si se rompiera algo de porcelana y vio como John caía desmayado. Cuddy le había roto un jarrón en la cabeza.

-¡Mi heroína!-le dijo House sonriendo agradecido. Cuddy blanca como el papel le devolvió la sonrisa y seguramente debido a la sangre perdida o al esfuerzo se mareo, pero afortunadamente House consiguió esta vez que no cayera al suelo.

* * *

_N/A:Por si alguien no ha visto la película "El cartero siempre llama dos veces", la escena a la que se refiere House es una escena bastante tórrida que tienen los protagonistas sobre la mesa de la cocina._


	7. II Tu pasado a golpeado a mi puerta

_Este capi ha sido bastante díficil de escribir porque no me gustaba como quedaba(aún sigue sin gustarme) pero Zeus me convenció de que estaba bien y casi me obligó a subirlo._

_Se lo dedico a mi Zeus,si no fuera por tu cabezonería andaría perdida y estresada_

_A mi Tomasico, que me dijo que me parezco a Cuddy !_

_A las Huddles:_

_Gala,mi Skate favorita, porque me encantan cada uno de sus ff y que te agredezco mucho haber leído mi ff Jate y haberme dejado tu opinión._

_Auryl,aun espero la continuación de Euphoria(poor Lisa) , de Muerdago,y Matrimonio Médico!_

_Angi,porque Huddy y HuLi are the best!Sigue escribiendo tan buenos ff, que me encantan!(Balneario lleno de UST!)_

_Y a toda esa gente del Housepital y de ffnet...y todos esos seguidores en general de House MD que aunque sean de un shipper o de otro se siguen respetando y compartiendo el gusto por esta mágnifica serie!_

7.-Tu pasado ha golpeado mi puerta,a mí...y a mi rataII

Cuddy abrió poco a poco los ojos, la habitación daba vueltas en su cabeza así que volvió a cerrar los ojos.Los últimos sucesos venían a su cabeza como imágenes borrosas: la liberación de Steve McQueen, el hallazgo de aquella misteriosa partitura,golpes, la aparición de John,el miedo, más golpes, House a punto de morir sólo para ayudarla y de nuevo golpes y oscuridad...La decena se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tenía un paño taponandole la herida que se había hecho como consecuencia de la caída contra la mesa, le dolía mucho .Después de la caída todo lo que recordaba estaba confuso en su cabeza, recordaba haberse despertado y escuchar la voz de House pero no recordaba sus palabras, sólo recordaba haber visto a John apuntando a House con un arma...un jarrón...una sonrisa...y de nuevo oscuridad.

-Foreman quiero que esté todo listo para cuando yo llegué la paciente ¿de acuerdo?-Cuddy escuchaba la voz de House distorsionada como a través de una radio mal sintonizada-No, no puedes saber quien es...tu novia no quiere que sepas que ha pasado la noche conmigo...Upps!

Cuddy sonrió pero eso solo consiguió que le doliera aún más la cabeza.

-Cameron y Chase que se ocupen de un paciente que entrará por urgencias con una fuerte contusión craneal-la decana volvió a abrir los ojos,estaba tumbada en el sofá pero no recordaba como había llegado allí-Se llama Johnny Simpatía y dile que lo traten como lo haría yo, ya sabes , que le hagan las pruebas más dolorosas e incómodas que puedan y cuando vean que esta bien a la calle.

Cuddy todavía mareada sujetó el paño y lo apretó contra su cabeza mientras conseguía incorporarse lo sufiente para poder ver a House que estaba de pie hablando por teléfono.Él se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta y sonrió.

-Tranquilo con Cuddy no habrá ningún problema. Adios Foreman

-Me descuido un momento y ya estas incitando a tus chicos para que hagan tus maldades aprovechando mi ausencia.Eres médico House, no puedes usar tu trabajo para vengarte-le recriminó Cuddy.Intentó incorporarse pero House se sentó en el sofá y se lo impidió.

-Encima que lo hago por ti,desagradecida-House le revisó las pupilas a su jefa-¿Cómo se encuentra mi EscoteWoman?

-¿EscoteWoman?-Cuddy lo miró con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Prefieres WonderEscote¿O quizá SuperPiernas?-le dijo mientras miraba pícaramente sus piernas casi totalmente descubiertas.

-Llamamé como quieras "lindo gatito" ,ahora mismo me duele demasiado la cabeza como para ponerme a discutir contigo-Cuddy se fijó en las marcas que House tenía en el cuello-¿Tú como estás?

-Pues gracias a ti y a Stevy, que me defendisteis, bastante bien-House sonrió y Cuddy recordó haber visto esa misma sonrisa antes de desmayarse la última vez-Quien me iba a decir a mi que iba a ser salvado por mi jefa y mi rata

-House yo...siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado-lo miró con ojos húmedos.Todo había sido por su culpa, si ella no hubiera venido la pasada noche nada habría pasado.Si no se hubiera despertado ahora quizás House estaría muerto, habría muerto solo por ayudarla-Siento que te hayan herido por mi culpa, haberte roto el jarrón y la muerte de Steve McQueen...

-Tranquila jefa, se que te encanta mortificarte pensando que todo lo malo que pasa es por ti pero ya te he dicho que estoy bien.El jarrón ,la verdad me alegro de que se rompiera, era un regalo de Stacy y siempre lo había odiado¡Era horroroso!Lo tendría que haber roto yo hace ya...Y en cuanto a Stevy, aún respira, si ha podido resistir una infección agravada por el humo de los cigarrillos de Stacy puede con todo¡Ademas es Steve McQueen, es un tipo duro que no le teme al peligro!

La decana sonrió débilmente y preguntó:

-¿Y como está...él?

-¿Johnny?Sigue incosciente, le has dado un buen golpe. Estará KO un buen rato,he llamado a una ambulancia para que se lo lleven-House se levantó y se dirigió al pasillo

-¿Donde vas?-aunque John estuviera incosciente no le hacía ninguna gracia quedarse sola en la misma habitación con él.

-Voy a ver si tengo algo para coserte la herida, no es muy profunda pero será mejor darte un par de puntos-House se marchó hacia el baño y volvió en 5 minutos con una pequeña caja metálica-Ya estoy aquí.Apuesto a que te da morbo ser mi paciente

-Sueño todas los noches con esto..pero en mi sueño mi médico es George Clooney(N/A) y no tú-le dijo con sarcasmo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se quitaba el paño de la cabeza-Por cierto¿cuándo fue la última vez que cosiste una herida?

-Creo que en las prácticas de la universidad ¿por?-House limpió la zona de la herida con yodo.

-¿En la universidad?-Cuddy se alejó de House-Sabes prefiero esperar llegar al Princeton y que me cosa alguna de las enfermeras.

-No seas tonta esto nunca se olvida-la cogió del brazo acercandola de nuevo-Esto es como tú con el sexo, llevas mucho tiempo sin practicarlo,pero ¿a que no se te ha olvidado como se hace?

-Que no lo practique contigo no quiere decir que no lo haga

-No te engañes a ti misma -House se puso los guantes y cogió el instrumental-Los dos sabemos que hace demasiado tiempo que no echas un buen polvo, seguramente más del que te gustaría.

-¿Como estás tan seguro?No creo que hayas puesto una cámara oculta en mi dormitorio para saberlo, aunque tratandose de ti no me extrañaría.

-No me hace falta la cámara.Ademas si te pusiera una cámara oculta, la pondría en la ducha

-¡Ouch!-Cuddy se quejó, se notaba la falta de práctica,House no era el mejor poniendo puntos.

-Quejica

-No me has contestado el porque estas tan seguro de que no me acuesto con alguien.

-Porque como bien sabes doctora durante la práctica del sexo se liberan unas hormonas llamadas endorfinas que estimulan el centro de placer del cerebro

-¿Y?

-Pues eso me lleva a el porque sé que no lo has practicado.Hay estudios que demuestran que las personas con falta de sexo al no producir estas hormonas su carácter se vuelve más irrascible, es decir, que están de mala leche. Y con el buen humor que tú tienes siempre ,eso sólo puede significar dos cosas: Que hace mucho tiempo que no te acuestas con nadie, o que te acuestas con alguien pero que no te deja satisfecha.Y eso sin contar que en los últimos años no has tenido ninguna relación seria,que vives para y por el trabajo y aunque hayas salido a tomarte algo tú no eres del tipo de mujer que se acuestan con el primer tio que te invita a tomar una copa.Aunque claro, podrías haberte liado con alguien en el hospital, ya que estás más allí que en tu propia casa, pero si te hubieras liado con un médico todo el hospital lo sabría y como tú estricta ética te impide liarte con un paciente pues...

-Primero: si yo estoy de mala leche es única y exclusivamente por tu culpa no por la falta de sexo.Y segundo: si la mala leche es un síntoma de la falta de sexo entonces tú también llevas mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, pues no eres Mister Simpatía precisamente.

-La mala leche forma parte de mi carácter ,ya lo sabes.Ademas yo tengo a mis amiguitas para...distraerme,tú eres demasiado romántica para llamar a un amiguito-House terminó de coser la herida y le puso una gasa con cuidado tapando la cura-Y suponiendo que tú tienes razón y me equivoco con lo de la mala leche,dime entonces¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo jefa?

"Toc toc"

-¡Salvada por la campana!-House se levantó del sofá apoyandose en el bastón y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Han llamado pidiendo una ambulancia para el Princeton Plainsboro?-le preguntó el paramédico

-Pues si hace como una hora-le dijo House dejandolo pasar-Su paciente está hay en el suelo.

Cuddy observó como los paramédicos revisaban el estado de John mientras House hablaba con un hombre vestido de traje, seguramente un policía.Los paramédicos pusieron ha John en una camilla y se disponian a llevarselo pero House los detuvo para hablar con los paramédicos.El tipo con el que había estado hablando House hasta ese momento se acercó a ella y rápidamente Cuddy cogió la manta que seguía en el sofá desde anoche y cubrió sus piernas con ella.

-Señorita ¿le importaría que le haga unas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido?

-No, por supuesto que no.

-El señor House-Cuddy le resultó extraño escuchar esa forma de nombrar a House:"Señor"-dice que ese tal John se presentó esta mañana aquí y se puso violento con usted.El señor House trató de defenderla y los dos acabaron peleandose, entonces usted intentó ayudar al señor House pero quedó incosciente.Después John sacó un arma y trató de usarla con el señor House pero usted aunque estaba incosciente,logró levantarse y romperle un jarrón en la cabeza¿Fue así como pasó?

-Sí, practicamente sí.No ví cuando John sacó el arma porque me golpeé con la mesa en la cabeza y estuve unos minutos incosciente,pero cuando recuperé la conciencia estaba apuntando a House con un arma e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió

-Entiendo-ella tenía la sensación de que no la creía-Y digame usted lo conocía de antes ¿no es cierto¿Cuándo y donde le conoció¿Se había mostrado violento con usted antes?

-¡Hey señor madero!-House le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro al policía para captar su atención-Si no le importa la señorita ha sufrido un traumatismo en la cabeza y aún está en estado de shock por lo ocurrido ,necesita estar tranquila

-Mi nombre es Conrad Ecklie-le dijo molesto-Inspector Ecklie si no le importa

-Bien, inspector Kiklie

-Ecklie

-Como sea.Termine con el interrogatorio , ella no está en condiciones para responderle a sus preguntas

-¿Acaso es usted médico para valorar su estado?-le preguntó con retintín.House sonrió maliciosamente y cogió un pesado volumen de un montón de libros que había en el suelo y se lo estrelló al inspector en el pecho.Este cogió el libro y leyó la portada: "Anatomía de Gray"

-¿Cree que tendría ese libro más grande que su cabeza, y es díficil que algo sea más grande que su cabezón, si no fuera médico?

-No siga con esta actitud o le arrestaré por agresión y desacato a un policía-le amenazó el inspector mirandolo con cara de pocos amigos-Van a tener ya bastantes problemas con este suceso tan sospechoso de agresión contra ese tal John,así que no lo pongan más díficil.

-¿Qué quiere decir lo de "suceso tan sospechoso"¿Cree que esa herida que ella tiene en la cabeza se la ha hecho al caer de la cama y nos hemos inventado todo esto para estafar al seguro?No sea estúpido y ocupese de ese tipo que ha estado a punto de matarnos

-¡Se acabó¡Está usted det...

-¡Inspector Ecklie!-otro hombre vestido de traje y bastante más bajito que Ecklie entró en la casa-¿Ocurre algo?

-¡Capitán Brass!-Ecklie parecía asombrado y molesto por la presencia de su superior allí-No se preocupe, este sujeto está intentado entorpecer el interrogatorio pero ya está todo controlado.

-¿Es cierto eso doctor House?

-Ya me conoces Jim-Cuddy se sorprendió al ver a House tratando con tanta familiaridad al policía, parecía que ya se conocían-Esta mujer es mi paciente y tu subordinado estaba agrabando su estado con tanta pregunta

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó Ecklie que estaba tan sorprendido con Cuddy

-Sí,hace mucho años el doctor House fue el único capaz de descubrir que era lo que tenía mi hija y curarla-el capitan Brass se acercó a Cuddy que seguía sentada en el sofá-¿Señorita...?

-Cuddy,Lisa Cuddy-ella le tendió la mano al capitán.

-Un placer señorita Cuddy-se llevó la mano al interior de su chaqueta y sacó una tarjeta-¿Sería tan amable de ir a declarar cuando se encuentre mejor?

-Por supuesto

-Pero...-replicó Ecklie

-¿Algo que añadir Ecklie?-el capitán Brass miró duramente a Ecklie, quien no se atrevió a contestar-Será mejor que no diga nada porque estoy a punto de abrirle a un expediente por trato vejatorio a la víctima de una agresión.

Los dos policias se marcharon, no sin que antes el capitan Brass invitará a House a cenar a su casa.Cuddy y House se volvieron a quedar solos.

-Muchas gracias House-la decana miró al doctor que estaba de pie junto a la puerta de entrada-No tenía animos para contarle a ese inspector mi pasado con John.

-De nada jefa.Me salvaste la vida ,que menos podía hacer-House se acercó al sofá y se sentó junto a Cuddy-Además no podía permitir que ese estúpido engreído averiguara antes que yo lo que te pasó con John.Por cierto creo que Stevy y yo merecemos saberlo, hemos estado a punto de morir por ti y ademas casi me llevan detenido.

-Es mi pasado House, son cosas que decidí enterrar hace muchos años y no voy a desenterarlas solo por ti.Sólo quieres saberlo porque te jode que te oculte algo, te encanta saberlo todo de todos porque así piensas que tienes el control sobre los demas y puedes manejarlos y reirte de los demás.No te importa saberlo, solo tienes curiosidad.No entiendes lo que siento cuando John está cerca.

-¡Pues claro que no lo entiendo! Desde que él apareció no entiendo nada.No entiendo porque dejabas que ese tipo te tratara así sin plantarle cara, ni porque te presentaste anoche en mi casa empapada sólo porque estaba él cerca de tu casa o porque te metiste en mi cama temblando muerta de miedo-House tenía ganas de zarandearla para que reaccionara, para que entendiera que lo único que quería es poder ayudarla-Puede que él sea tu pasado pero por si el golpe te ha afectado más de la cuenta y no lo recuerdas, tu pasado ha venido esta mañana a mi casa .Tu pasado ha golpeado mi puerta, me ha golpeado a mí ...y al pobre Steve McQueen que apenas puede respirar.Puede que tú y yo no seamos tan amigos como para comer o tomar café mientras se cuentan su vida,ni que quedemos un domingo para comer con los amigos o la familia pero no vuelvas a decir no me importa saber lo que te pasa.Cuando te he visto tendida en el suelo sangrando sólo podía pensar en ¿con quién iba a discutir si tu no estabas¿Con quien me iba a meter ahora?Es divertido meterse con los patitos pero ellos me tienen demasiado respeto,o mejor dicho miedo, como para responderme, tú no.¿Quién me iba a alegrar la vista con esos escotes si no eres tú¿Quién me iba a detener cuando me paso de la raya?Sé que no soy tan buen confidente como Wilson, o Stacy, pero aquí estaremos Stevy y yo cuando nos necesites.Porque nos importas... porque me importas.

Cuddy no sabía que contestarle,ni siquiera lo miró.Sabía que tenía razón ,que se merecía saberlo, necesitaba decirselo pero no quería.Se lo había contado a Wilson, el oncólogo era un buen amigo y confiaba en él,pero con House era distinto,no era que no confiara en él,si tuviera que poner su vida en manos de alguien sin duda ese sería Greg House pero contarle aquello,mostrarse débil frente a él,monstrarle sus miedos sería como una bomba para su muralla y la destrozaría ladrillo a ladrillo y si aquella muralla caía y probaba de nuevo la libertad de sentir, de ser franca con ella misma y con sus sentimientos sabía que al igual que Steve McQueen correría lejos sin querer volver de nuevo a su prisión.Notó que él la miraba, esperando a que ella hablara.Él le había confesado, aunque fuera a su manera, que había tenido miedo de perderla, que aunque estaban muy lejos el uno del otro él estaba allí porque ella le importaba¿Por qué ella no podía ser franca como él?Al fin se atrevió a mirarlo , él se levantabo con dificultad y ella volvió a notar aquel abismo entre los dos que a cada instante se hacía más grande.

-John y yo nos conocimos en la universidad-susurró Cuddy, lo había dicho tan flojo que por un momento creyó que House no lo había escuchado, pero el doctor se giró hacía ella apoyandose en el bastón dispuesto a escucharla.Ella continuó como si las palabras no salieran de su boca,sintiendo como si fuera otra Cuddy quien estuviera hablando:-Estabamos en el mismo curso pero nunca habiamos cruzado palabra, y un día después de clases coincidimos y empezamos a hablar.Cuando le conocí yo no estaba pasando un buen momento y él llegó en el momento oportuno, yo necesitaba alguien y él estaba el paso del tiempo llegamos a ser más que amigos, yo no sabía si estaba enamorada de él, pero era dulce, alegre , cariñoso y se preocupaba por mí ,así que supongo que me deje querer porque necesitaba sentirme bien después de lo que me había pasado.No sabía yo entonces lo equivocada que estaba.Al comienzo de la relación noté que él era extremadamante celoso, se ponía como un loco cuando algún chico se me acercaba, no le di demasiada importancia, pensé que se le acabaría pasando,pero no fue así.Se fue volviendo cada vez más celoso, más posesivo y se pasaba controlandome todo el día donde y con quien estaba.Yo no lo soportaba mas así que quise terminar con él, pero me prometio cambiar y decidí darle otra oportunidad, había estado conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba y pensé que merecía al menos eso.Después estuvimos mejor que nunca, incluso nos fuimos a vivir juntos a un piso en el campus junto con un par de amigos del curso.Todo parecía ir bien hasta que...

Cuddy paró por unos segundos mientras tomaba aire, tenía la boca seca y la habitación volvía a dar vueltas en su cabeza pero aun así continuo:

-Hasta que llegó el fin del último curso, el último examen, los últimos nervios...-la decana sonrió recordando aquellos tiempos en los que para ella lo más importante era estudiar para sacar la mayor nota posible, una época donde era inocente,alegre y no tenía que preocuparse de los problemas de dirigir un hospital ni que ocultarse tras una muralla-John y yo teníamos pensado estudiar la misma especialidad así que hicimos todo lo posible en el examen para obtener la nota necesaria.Cuando al fin llegaron los resultados yo no lo podía creer, no solo había obtenido la nota que me hacía falta si no que ademas mi nota era una de las más altas.Y aunque John no alcanzó la nota necesaria estaba contento por mí, yo sabía que en el fondo estaba mal y le ofrecí quedarme en casa con él, pero se negó y me dijo que no me preocupara por él, que él tenía que hacer unas cosas en casa y que yo debía salir a celebrarlo con los demas.Pero cuando volví a el piso todo cambió.Todavía me resulta increíble que cuando todo parece ir bien en sólo un instante puede desmoronarse todos tus planes, tus esperanzas, tu felicidad...

"RING RING"-el teléfono sonó.Cuddy lo miró incómoda y House lo fulminó con la mirada.No era el mejor momento para que sonara el aparato

-Quizá sea del hospital, puede que sea importante-dijo Cuddy mirando a House.

-Esto también es importante-le respondió House ,se acercó al teléfono,espero a que dejara de sonar y entonces lo descolgó para asegurarse de que no volviera a sonar.Después de eso volvió a su posión inicial, de pie junto a Cuddy.Ella le miró tratando de descifrar su expresión, tratando de leer en sus ojos y vio aquella determinación que siempre había caracterizado al nefrólogo,sabía que no podría escurrir el bulto por mucho que le costará a ella desvelarle lo que le había pasado con John y con ello abrir viejas heridas, House no la dejaría hacerlo,no podría esconderse en un rincón como si fuera una niña asustada .Tenía que afrontar sus miedos,necesitaba afrontarlos para no tener que sentir miedo al mirar atrás nunca más y poder seguir adelante y quizá poder confesarle a House algo más que sus miedos.

-Pues esa noche salí con los demás a celebrarlo y John se quedó en el piso.A pesar de que él me había dicho que no me preocupara por él yo no podía estar tranquila divirtiendome con los demás, asi que volví pronto a casa.Tal vez ese sea mi problema, que me preocupo más por los demas que por mi misma...-miró a House de reojo por un segundo-Cuando llegué a el piso él estaba en el comedor,sentado a la mesa donde había una botella de whisky casi vacía .Estaba bastante bebido así que decidí llevarlo a la cama, pero él no quiso.Empezó a gritarme,me dijo que yo prefería estar por ahí acostandome con otros en vez de quedarme con él, yo no podía seguir allí dejando que me insultará ,así que le dije que cuando se le pasara la borrachera y se calmara hablariamos y cabreada me dirigí a la puerta para irme pero no llegué a hacerlo...antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta sentí un golpe en la cabeza, la vista se me nubló y no recuerdo nada más.Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente me dolía la cabeza horrores,pero eso no era lo peor,estaba atada a la cama, a la pata ,como un perro.John estaba como loco, no atendía a razones, estaba fuera de sí...

-¿Te...te pegó?-House agarró nervioso el mango de su bastón hasta que sus yemas se pusieron blancas.Cuddy no le contestó, evitaba mirarle a la cara, pero no hacía falta que le dijera nada pues cuando ella puso nerviosa las manos en el costado y la cara (como recordando viejos golpes), sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas.El nefrólogo miró hacia el suelo donde hacia sólo un rato había estado yaciendo inconsciente John, en ese momento se maldijó a si mismo por haber llamado a emergencias, pues le hubiese encantado tenerlo en frente para poder partirle el bastón en la cabeza.

-...estaba tan asustada, pensé que iba a matarme.Si no hubiera sido porque los vecinos alarmados llamaron a la policía no se que hubiera sido de mí...-Cuddy temblaba de pies a cabeza agarrandosé desesperada la manta-Detuvieron a John y lo echaron de la universidad, no volví a saber más de él ...hasta ayer.

Ninguno de los dos habló por un rato,House no sabía que hacer para reconfortarla, no encontraba una palabra de aliento...a él no se le daba bien los discursos¡Eso era cosa de Wilson!

-Espero que estes satisfecho-le dijo Cuddy mordazmente mientras se levantaba poniendose en frente de House -Esto es lo que querias¿no?Conocer mis miserias, así podrás restregarmerlas y pisotearme cuando te obligué a pasar consulta o te impeda hacer algo que quieras.

House la miró a los ojos donde se debatía una lucha entre las lágrimas que querían salir y el orgullo de Cuddy que se lo impedía, no quería mostrarse frágil ante él.Lo miraba desafiante esperando su respuesta, pero esta no llegó, simplemente la miraba con una expresión de ...¿ternura?_¿Era eso lo que veía en sus ojos?_Se quedarón así durante varios segundos manteniendo sus miradas.House empezó a sentir un profundo sentimiento de respeto y admiración por aquella mujer, la miraba y la veía la más pequeña y a la vez más grande mujer que jámas había visto, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido no se rindió,como muchos hubieran hecho,siguió adelante con su vida y con su carrera y llegó a ser una de las mejores decanas del país, dirigiendo su hospital con mano firme sin dejar que la subestimeran por su juventud o por ser mujer.En vez de derrumbarse, era capaz de ir todos los días al hospital con esos modelitos que quitaban el habla a todo el sector masculino del hospital, aguantaba las quejas de médicos, enfermeras y pacientes , y por si eso no fuera poco, era capaz de mantenerlo a él mismo a raya y responderle a sus comentarios ácidos.Después de todo lo de John, podría esperarse que hubiera acabado odiando a los hombres y la humanidad en general, defraudada con el mundo por habersela jugado sin merecerselo(como se había sentido House después del infarto en su pierna),pero ella no, ella se preocupaba por los demás, intentaba siempre hacer lo mejor para todos y ayudar en todo lo que podía.Y además de todo eso,había algo por lo que siempre él le estaría agredecido, ella había superado sus miedos y se había enfrentado a John sólo por ayudarle a él y había sido capaz de contarle lo que la atormentaba durante tantos años.

House no supó como ,pero de repente se acercó a Cuddy rompiendo la distancia que los separaba...y agarrandola por la cintura la estrechó entre sus brazos.Aquel repentino abrazo pilló desprevenida a Cuddy que no supo como reaccionar,simplemente se apoyó en el pecho de House y las lágrimas finalmente vencieron la batalla deslizandose por sus mejillas hasta caer en la camiseta de House.Él apoyó ligeramente su barbilla en la cabeza de la decana dejando que aquel simple gesto,que aunque tan simple nunca se había producido entre ellos, expresara todo lo que no había sido capaz de decirle con palabras

-House me estas abrazando-de repente dijo Cuddy aún apoyada en el pecho de House.

-¿Y?-House siguió abrazandola, sin inmutarse-¿Acaso me vas a denunciar por acoso?Porque te recuerdo que anoche tú te metiste en mi cama y con un vestuario bastante escaso y provocativo, eso puede considerarse un agravante.Ademas puedo alegar que tu abusaste de tu autoridad y me obligaste a "dormir contigo"

-Bueno si te das prisa quizás aún pilles a tu amigo el poli y a ese inspector con el que tan buenas migas has hecho,y puedes denunciarme.

-Aunque no haya otra cosa que me haga más ilusión que ver de nuevo a el inspector Kiklie ,esta vez lo dejaré pasar por haberme ayudado con Johnny Simpatía.

-Gracias,doctor House-Cuddy sonrió.Se sentía, por primera vez desde que John había aparecido de nuevo esa mañana, verdaderamente feliz en los brazos de House .

-De nada ,doctora Cuddy-House apoyó su mejilla sobre el suave pelo de ella disfrutando del olor a jazmín que parecía envolverla siempre.

De repente un extraño ruido metálico hizo que los dos se separaran bruscamente.Ambos miraron hacia el piano, donde estaba la jaula de Steve McQueen con la rata nuevamente en su interior, despues de su "escapada"

-Tan oportuno como siempre Stevy-House se acercó a la jaula para ver a su mascota.La rata se limpió con sus patas un pequeño rastro de sangre que tenía en el hocico debido al golpe y después pareció captar la presencia de Cuddy que también se había acercado a la jaula pues se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella y se puso a dos patas juntando las dos delanteras .

-Le encanta hacerse el héroe delante de las chicas-le susurró House al oído de Cuddy

-Creo que eso demuestra el dicho de que todas las mascotas acaban pareciendose a sus amos-los dos doctores se miraron y sonrieron antes de volver a mirar la rata que había comenzado a correr en su pequeña rueda.

* * *

_(N/A)Sé que no tiene mucho que ver pero el otro día me di cuenta que George Clooney en Urgencias es doblado por el mismo que dobla a House,me pareció curioso cuando lo escuché después de haber escrito esto._


	8. Solo un

_**Aclaración:**Adoro las escenas en los ascensor desde que veo GA asi que escribir una escena en un ascensor era obligado.Y Soy y seguiré siendo Huddy aunque puedan pensar que no...Simplemente yo creo que la relación Huddy es una relación muy díficil y el angst está asegurado con ellos...aunque también las risas.  
**Dedicatoria:**Se lo decido a tods mis lectores por su paciencia,gracias a todos por leer estos desvarios que salen de mi cabeza y también por dejar su oponión.  
Y este capi en especial se lo dedico a Angi porque sé que lo lleva esperando mucho tiempo_

**8.-Solo un...**

Un beso solamente demuestra nuestra cobardía ante las palabras y lo que no olvidamos.

* * *

Cuddy salió del baño al fin con su ropa seca,después de todo lo que había pasado ya era hora de irse.Lo había pasado realmente mal desde que John había decidido volver a su vida, incluso había temido no sólo por su vida sino por la de House...y eso era lo que más le daba miedo.Aunque a pesar de todo había encontrado algunos momentos de felicidad allí como ese último abrazo de House, casi podía sentir todavía sus brazos alrededor de ella,su aroma embriagandola, su pecho debajo de su cabeza calmandola con su respiración tranquila y su corazón latiendo...quiso que fuera por ella.Entró en el salón y vio a House sentado en el piano, él también se había vestido y lo esperaba con la mochila colgada al hombro.En cuanto la vió se sentó,se acercó a la puerta y le dijo: 

-¡Ya era hora!¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-House se acercó más a ella y le susurro:-¿No habrás estado haciendo cosas pecaminosas en mi baño verdad jefa?

-No digas tonterias, solo estaba refrescandome un poco

-Lo que tu digas, pero espero que al menos te hayas "refrescado" pensando en mí-le guiño un ojo.

Cuddy lo dejo por imposible y se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero House se lo impidió cerrandola con el bastón.

-¿Que haces?-le preguntó sin entender ese comportamiento.House la miró apoyado en pared y extendió la mano hacia Cuddy,ella lo miró sin comprender.

-Las llaves-le dijo finalmente

-¿Qué?

-Las llaves de tu coche

-¿Para que quieres mi coche?

-Hombre no esperaras que un pobre tullido como yo vaya en la moto,ademas tu no puedes conducir

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no puedo conducir?-no iba a consentir que la tratara como una tonta.Era su coche y no era ninguna torpe, conducía bastante bien.

-Acabas de sufrir un fuerte traumatismo en la cabeza y no sabemos como te puede haber afectado hasta que no te hagamos un escaner-le explico en su mejor faceta de "Doctor House"-Las llaves

Cuddy sabía que era un cabezón y no iba a dejar su brazo a torcer asi que saco las llaves de el bolsillo de su chaqueta y las puso en la mano extendida de él.De todas formas aún le dolía demasiado la cabeza para conducir.

House feliz como un crío por haber conseguido su objetivo abrió la puerta y antes de que salieran a la calle se giró y le dijo:

-Vamos pequeña que te voy a dar una vuelta en mi buga-el papel de vacilón de instituto le iba que ni pintado

-Es "mi" buga-recalcó ella

-Tu siempre fijandote en los detalles-ambos se dirigieron al coche todo lo rápido que pudieron pues la lluvia aún caía con fuerza.

Aproximadamente una media hora despues llegaron a la puerta del hospital

-¿Dios como se puede ir tan despacio?-se quejaba Cuddy.Habían tardado en llegar el doble de lo que ella tardaba, House se excusó diciendo que no quería tener un accidente y estropear su bonito culo por ir tan rápido en un día de lluvia , pero ella sabía que no era por eso, él estaba maquinando algo.

-Vaya jefa no sabía que te gustaban las "cosas rápidas"-House se dio cuenta de que el personal del hospital lo miraban con gesto extrañado al verlos entrar juntos y sobre todo porque la decana llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior .Él subio el tono de su voz-¿No has tenido suficiente con el del coche?Esta bien jefa,tendremos un rápido en el despacho...pero sólo uno.

Cuddy miró a su alrededor donde enfermeras y médicos cuchicheaban y notó que se sonrojaba_¡Maldito House!_Se dirigió lo más rápido que hacía la puerta de la clínica pero justo cuando iba a abrirla House la detuvo bajando la mano de ella con el bastón

-¿Y ahora qué?-le preguntó realmente molesta,aquello de no dejarla abrir las puertas se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre,una odiosa costumbre.

-Tenemos un asunto arriba-House levantó sus cejas en gesto provocativo

-¿De que hablas?-estaba empezando a mosquearse.._.¿que diablos tenía planeado?_

-Tu escaner

-Estoy bien House-le alivió saber que no era una de sus jugarretas solo era una prueba- Sólo me duele la cabeza, una aspirina y como nueva.

-De eso ni hablar-Cuddy intento volver a abrir la puerta pero él se puso en medio-Eres mi paciente, asi derechita para arriba.

Cuddy suspiró resignada, y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.Aquello resultaba irónico: ella siempre quería que se comportara como un médico normal, preocupandose por sus pacientes y tratandolos bien, y ahora que lo hacía le resultaba más molesto que el House de siempre.House la siguió sonriendo con suficiencia, hoy ya llevaba dos puntos a su favor, entró en el ascensor con Cuddy y pulsó el botón del piso donde estaba el escaner y antes de que se cerraran las puertas exclamó sabiendo que todavía toda la recepción los miraba:

-¡Doctora Cuddy!¡¿Hacerlo en el ascensor?!-la miró viendo como lo fulminaba con la mirada-¡Eres una viciosa!

-No estas contento si no haces el númerito ¿verdad?-le preguntó cuando se cerraron las puertas

-Ya me conoces.

House y Cuddy estaban de pie el uno al lado otro en el ascensor.Cuddy no sabía si hoy el ascensor iba anormalmente despacio o era cosa suya.Lo miró de reojo, él tarareaba el hilo musical del ascensor, sin saber porque se le vinieron a la cabeza no solo lo que había pasado en las últimas 12 horas entre ellos sino en su relación en general,desde que se conocieron hace 20 años. Le habían pasado tantas cosas, tantas discursiones, tantas cosas que debería haberle dicho y que nunca se atrevió...se había atrevido a contarle lo de su pasado con John pero..._¿se atrevería a más?_

Sin saber muy bien por que ni como Cuddy avanzó hacia el panel y pulsó el botón de parada de emergencia.Allí se quedo parada contemplando su mano sobre el botón rojo..._¿que acababa de hacer y por qué?_

-¡Vaya doctora Cuddy!-escuchó a House a sus espaldas lo que le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento-Lo de hacerlo en el ascensor era una broma pero si eso te daba morbo lo hubiera dicho mucho antes...

-House-le costaba mucho hablar, no se dio la vuelta porque sabía que si lo miraba nunca podría decirselo-Quiero decirte una cosa antes de que todo vuelva a ser como antes, de que volvamos a ser simplemente jefa y empleado.

-¿Alguna vez hemos dejado de ser jefa y empleado?-le preguntó, aquella conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que no sabía si le gustaba o no-Y dime fue ¿cuando te vestiste con mi camiseta, cuando te metiste en mi cama o quizás cuando te cosí tu linda cabecita, mi querida decana?

-House por favor-no era el momento de sus bromas

-Mírame a la cara...-Cuddy se dio la vuelta sin moverse de donde estaba, pero no le miró

-Tenía que habertelo diho mucho antes...-las lágrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos,miraba el suelo sin saber como continuar.Y entonces House se acercó a ella invadiendo el espacio que los su barbilla con suavidad y la levantó obligando a que le mirara.Azul contra azul, perfecta combinación, eléctrica y húmeda como la tormenta que tenía lugar fuera de aquel hospital,aquella de la que había huido ella la noche anterior y acabó refugiandose en casa del nefrólogo.De ella pudo refugiarse pero no la de que rugía con fuerza en su interior y que ahora amenaza con salir con más fuerza que nunca.

-Eres la doctora Lisa Cuddy, la decana del Princeton Plainsboro-le dijo aún con la mano en su barbilla-La que siempre peleas con uñas y dientes para defender tu hospital y que nunca se deja avasallar por nadie, no agacha la mirada por nadie y menos por mí.Mirame como siempre , enfrentate a mi como siempre, dime lo que sea pero no huyas...

-Lo siento mucho-su voz estaba rota, luchaba por no dejar salir las lágrimas

-¿Sientes el que?-soltó su barbilla con delicadeza-Ya te he dicho que lo de John no fue tu culpa.

-No es eso-Cuddy miró su pierna y él lo noto

-¿Mi bastón?-House lo cogió con ambas manos mirandolo-Hombre sé que es un poco feo, pero tampoco es para sentirlo.

-¡HOUSE!-le gritó enfadada,los dos sabían a lo que se refería-¿Puedes hablar conmigo en serio por una vez en tu vida?

-Hablaré cuando dejes de revolcarte en la autoadversión . Tu no eres responsable de lo de mi pierna.Sufrí un infarto, ni siquiera yo soy responsable de eso, no pude evitar que ocurriera, nadie podía hacerlo.Mi cuadriceps se esfumó pero tu no decidiste quitarmelo.

-Sé que para ti la culpable de todo es Stacy, pero también sé que en el fondo también me echas la culpa a mí, yo no...

-No podías hacer nada.Ella era la única que podía decidir y esto es lo que decidió-señalo su bastón.

-Claro que pude hacer algo-se vio tentada a tocarle pero no lo hizo-No debí haberle informado sobre el término medio sabiendo que tu no lo aceptarías, tu ya decidiste.Tendría que haberla convencido para que aceptara tu elección, sabía que nunca se lo perdonarías, ni a ella ni a mí,aunque eso te salvó la vida.

-Tú solo hiciste lo que debias-House quiso otra vez zarandearla para que entrara en acción.Era su rídiculo sentimiento de culpabilidad quien estaba hablando no la médico-Hiciste lo que yo hubiera hecho, lo que cualquier médico hubiera hecho.Informar sobre todas las posibilidades.Si no lo hubieras hecho, quizás aún estaría en coma ...o muerto

-Pero...

-¡PERO NADA!-le gritó.No quería seguir hablando de Stacy ni de su infarto, ni de su absurdo culpabilidad -.No puede ser tan narcisista para pensar que todo es culpa tuya.Sé que te encanta pensar que todo los fallos que ocurren se debe a tu malvada mano y que tu debes arreglarlo.Pero no puedes ser tan engreída para pensar que todo gira a tu alredor y ejercer de mandona amargada que no tiene vida social simplemente porque eres una cobarde que prefiere no salir de su perfecto mundo calculado.

Cuddy le miró dolida, como podía decirle aquello cuando ella sólo intentaba admitir sus errores cuando tanto le había costado hacerlo.Se acercó a él señalando con el dedo y le dijo descargando la furia que llevaba aguantando tanto tiempo:

-Prefiero ser una mandona amargada sin vida social que un cabrón misántropo como tú-apretó su puño clavandose las uñas con rabia-No tienes derecho a juzgarme cuando tu no eres mejor que yo.No eres más que egoista que se siente de defradaudo con el mundo y que la paga sus frustaciones con los demas en vez de aceptarlas y lo único que consigues es que a la gente que le importas se alejen de ti.Por eso se fue Stacy porque eres un estupido soberbio incapaz de tragarse su orgullo.

Ambos sabían que habían hablado de más , se habían metido en un terreno peligroso.Pero los dos eran demasiado cabezones como para dar marcha atras.Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus miradas eran como cuchillos clavandose en lo más profundo de sus almas.El aire quemaba entre los dos..dolía.Y casi de repente sin darse cuenta, sin saber como rompieron ese espacio que los separaba y House debido a su mayor fuerza la empujó contra el panel del control y el ascensor volvió a moverse.Habían iniciando una dura batalla donde sus labios eran unos furiosos caballeros y sus lenguas las espadas deseosas de venganza, de borrar todo lo dicho porque dolía demasiado.

* * *

Y mientras esa batalla se libraba ajeno a todo aquello se encontraba Wilson luchando contra sus propias fantasmas.Su vuelo se había cancelado por el mal tiempo y encima su mujer le había dicho que le engañana.Aquello era el fin de su matrimonio...y ni siquiera podía desahogarse porque ni Cuddy ni House estaban, ninguno de los dos había llegado.Cuddy no contestaba al teléfono y House comunicaba todo el rato..._¿Donde demonios se habían metido?_James frustado pulsó el botón del ascensor varias veces,se había parado entre el segundo y tercer piso.

-Buenos dias Wilson-lo saludó la doctora Cameron parandose a su lado-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Buenos dias Cameron.-Wilson pulsó nuevamente el botón, el ascensor parecía que volvía a moverse-La verdad no está siendo mi mejor día.

* * *

El ascensor se movía lentamente a diferencia de la furia que sus ocupantes que se besaban con rabia, dando pequeños mordiscos para causar todo el daño posible.No había amor en aquel beso, no era un beso dulce y apasionado como había soñado Cuddy, sólo había rencor en él, el rencor que los dos habían guardado en su interior, no hacía el otro sino más bien hacia las circunstancias, a sus errores, a su dolor, a sus miedos...

* * *

Y en el piso donde estaban Wilson y Cameron esperando el ascensor al fin se detuvo,abriendo sus puertas y dejando ver a sus ocupantes.El oncólogo se quedó clavado al ver aquel beso en el que estaban inmersos sus dos amigos, los miraba incrédulo, ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que los miraban.Wilson al fin salió de su asombro..._Lo sabía,sabía que esto iba a pasar_-era lo que parecía pensar.Entonces recordó que tenía a su lado a Cameron y la miró que al igual que él se había quedado anodada con semejante escena, aquello era como si le hubieran dado un tortazo en la cara.Ella incapaz de aguantar más viendo esa escena se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo y Wilson, ninguno de los dos pintaba nada en aquel ascensor.Sus ocupantes seguían con aquella lucha, que era como su relación,agresiva.La lucha se volvió húmeda y no era sangre lo que corría sino las lágrimas de Lisa que al fin salían de sus ojos porque aquello no era lo que ella hubiera querido, no así ...no de este modo.House pudo sentir las lágrimas saladas que se perdían mezcladas en su boca y aquello junto con el tacto de sus manos asperos contra su suave piel debajo de la camisa de ella lo que le hizo entender que debían de parar, porque estaban perdiendo el control, porque ya lo habían perdido y tenían que parar antes de hacerse más daño, parar lo que no debían de haber empezado. Abandonaron la lucha,en la que no había vencedores...solo vencidos.

House y Cuddy se separaron despacio.Ella se colocó bien la camisa nerviosa y le miró,ninguno habló._¿Qué podían decir?¿Qué hacer?¿Qué había sido aquello?¿Por qué lo habían hecho?_

-House esto...-Cuddy fue la que habló al final, no sabía que decir pero tenían que aclarar aquello.

-Tranquila jefa no te voy a acusar de acoso por esto-House le dijo bromeando.No sabía porque habían hecho aquello pero no había que darle mayor importancia, al menos era mejor pensar eso-Solo ha sido un beso.

-Claro...-Cuddy salió del ascensor.Él no pudo verlo pero la decepción y la tristeza invadía su mirada-Solo un...beso.

Ella empezó a andar por el pasillo sin decir nada más.Él la miró como se alejaba, solo había sido un beso...pero entonces _¿porque aún le quemaba en los labios...porque aún quemaba el aire entre ellos,porque dolía el espacio que cada vez era más grande a medida que ella se perdía entre la gente del pasillo? _

_Continuará..._


	9. Brindis

_**Aclaración**:Adoro a Jimmy-Pooh por mucho que digan que es un mal amigo para mi es el mejor amigo y es el único que si tiene que darle una "colleja" a House para que reaccione y se da cuenta de lo que hace mal no tiene miedo en hacerlo.Por eso lo adoro y me vi impulsada a escribir este capítulo y describir esta faceta del oncólogo como amigo de House,algun quizás la vean demasiado exagerada,quizás vean un Wilson demasiado brusco pero espero que no les decepcione mucho...aunque House sea un dios a veces también se merece un toque por cabezón._

_Por cierto esto NO es ff Hameron aunque pueda parecerlo en una escena de este capi_

_**Dedicatorias**:En especial pa **Gala **que se la echa mucho de menos por aquí ,a **Regi **que sé que estaba impaciente porque sacara a JImmy y su piquito de oro y a **Hilda** que siempre se notan sus ausencias y se la echa de menos._

**9-Brindis**

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her_

_Maybe you had her maybe you lost her to another_

_To another_

All at once**-The Fray**

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido en el asensor House se "refugió" en su despacho.Ese día el único paciente que tenían era Johnny Simpatía y por extraño que pareciera no tenía ganar de meterse con él.Chase y Foreman ya le estaban tratando.Tampoco bajó a hacer consultas, Cameron las hacía por él.House sabía que Cuddy no subiría a regañarle por delegar su trabajo a sus subordinados, hoy no. 

Trato de olvidarse de todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas.Del incidente con Johnny,de Cuddy y su pasado, del beso...Jugó a la pelota, vio la tele, fue a ver a Wilson a su despacho(antes de recordar que estaba de congreso)...Era casi la hora de comer cuando desistió , su pierna le pidió un descanso.Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta en busca de una de sus amiguitas blancas para aliviar el dolor, pero no encontró nada.¡El bote no estaba!Intentó recordar cuando fue la última vez que se tomó una y donde había dejado el bote y entonces una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, era una risa vacia, sin pena ni alegria. Dulce ironía era aquello, la última que se había tomado había sido ayer, no recordaba cuando pero mucho antes de que apareciera Johnny Simpatía.Había estado tan ¿preocupado? por Cuddy que el dolor había desaparecido de su mente.House se dio cuenta entonces de que Cuddy era de verdad muy importante para él, pero, _¿hasta que punto?_

* * *

Mientras tanto en la planta baja del hospital Cuddy entró por primera vez en su despacho en ese día.Se había pasado toda la mañana con el escaner que le había pedido House y luego de un lado a otro del hospital revisandolo todo.La verdad no tenía ganar de estar en el despacho, no quería que House fuera a buscarla allí, aunque sospechaba que no haría tal cosa.Era la hora de comer pero ella no tenía ganas de comer en absoluto ( y mucho menos de ir a la cafetería, no quería arriesgarse a que él estuviera allí), se puso a mirar su trabajo pendiente cuando Foreman tocó a la puerta del despacho 

-¿Molesto?-preguntó el neurólogo desde la puerta

_-_No , pasa Foreman-no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie ahora pero parecía que era importante-¿Que quieres?

-Chase y yo nos hemos ocupado del paciente que nos dijo House, el que entró por urgencias

-John ya,¿pasa algo con él?

-Les hemos hecho pruebas.Tiene una fuerte contunsión en la cabeza y...bueno quería darle esto-Foreman le entregó un sobre con un TAC craneal.Cuddy lo abrió y miró el TAC un instante y su expresión cambio por un momento, pudo verse reflejado en su rostro la preocupación, pero adoptó una expresión neutral cuando volvió a mirar al médico que estaba delante suya.

-Gracias Foreman-le dijo con una débil sonrisa-Creo que ya me ocupo yo

-Si quiere puedo a un...-Cuddy lo cortó con un gesto de su mano

-No hace falta, aunque te lo agradezco de todos modos-Foreman la miró por un instante sin decir nada y salió del despacho.Cuddy miró la radiografía otra vez antes de coger el teléfono

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Doctora Cuddy?-sonó la voz siempre amable de su nuevo ayudante a través del aparato.

-Michael necesito que me reserves un billete para Seattle para el primer vuelo de la tarde y también tramita el alta del paciente John Summers,entró por urgencias esta mañana.Si no hay nadie con ese nombre busca por Johnny Simpatía

-De acuerdo-Cuddy escuchó el sonido de una pluma al escribir-¿Necesita algo más?

-Voy a estar unos días fuera de la ciudad,¿podrás ocuparte de todo el papeleo por mí?

-Por supuesto que sí doctora

-Gracias Michael-le dijo antes de colgar.Cuddy buscó en el primer cajón de su escritorio y sacó su agenda.La abrió por la S, allí estaba el número de la persona que buscaba.

* * *

Poco despues House le había encargado a Chase que le subiera un bocadillo y ahora se lo comía tranquilamente mientras veía Hospital General.Acabó la serie (asi como su bocadillo) y la apagó justo cuando entro Wilson con una sonrisa tan inquitante como la del mismísimo Joker 

-¿Por qué tienes las cortinas echadas?¡Hoy hace un día precioso!-le dijo alegremente Wilson acercandose al escritorio.Definitivamente su tono daba miedo_¿a qué venia tanta felicidad?_

-Primero¿Qué demonios haces aquí?¿No tenias que estar en Nueva York?-le señaló alzando un dedo-Segundo: Esta lloviendo, no creo que esa sea la definición de día precioso.Y tercero y más importante: Te tengo dicho que no pruebes,y menos mezclando, los medicamentos que le das a tus pequeños monstruos calvitos.

-Mi vuelo se canceló por la lluvia aunque me alegro de que se cancelará porque sino no podría haber visto algo que hace que hoy sea un día tan maravilloso-House enarcó una ceja mirandolo extrañado

-¿Me lo vas a contar y te voy a tener que arrear con el bastón?Aunque creo que te voy a tener que dar para que se borre esa estupida sonrisa de tu cara.

-¡Vamos, House!Tú sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.Os ví-House lo miró estudiando a el oncólogo,_¿a que se refería? _De repente abrió los ojos sorprendido queriendo que no fuera lo que se estaba imaginando

-Tú y Cuddy en el ascensor, ya sabes...-_¡Mierda!Los había visto-_pensó House.Estuvo tentado de tirarle el bastón (o mejor la televisión) a la cara al verlo con aquella sonrisa de satisfacción-Eso hay que celebrarlo

Wilson sacó las manos de su espalda y vio que había estado escondiendo una botella de champán y dos copas

-No sabes lo que me ha costado convencer a las cocineras para que me dieran una botella-le explicó su amigo mientras descorchaba la botella y rellenaba las dos copas

-¿Y que se supone que tenemos que celebrar?-le preguntó House sin interes

-Bueno que Cuddy y tú estaís...juntos al fin¿no?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno yo no voy besando a mis compañeras de trabajo por los ascensor sin motivo

-No tú te las tiras directamente.Guarda la botella no hay nada que celebrar

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó preocupado

-Nada.Solo fue un beso, los dos hablamos más de la cuenta y actuamos sin pensar

-¿Solo un beso?-la cara de Wilson había pasado de la felicidad absoluta a una mezcla entre incomprensión, decepción y podría decirse que enfado-No le habrás dicho eso a Cuddy,¿no?

-Claro que sí-Wilson se dio la vuelta y se alejó del escritorio nervioso

-Eres un estupido-se dio la vuelta y lo miró enfadado

-¡Dios gracias!-House resopló de alivio-Llevan tanto tiempo sin decirmelo que me estaba empezando a preocupar

House miró al oncólogo que parecía una bestia encerrada en una jaula.Resoplaba furioso mientras se movía de aquí para allá haciendo aspavientos con las manos

_-_¡Vamos,Jimmy!Sé que eres el rey de las causas perdidas ,pero ¿qué esperabas?-habló por fin House, le estaba poniendo de los nervios con esa actitud-La vida no es un cuento de hadas.Ni Cuddy es una princesa ni yo el principe azul que va a caballo.Esto es la vida real y en ella los besos no despiertan a damas durmientes ni tienen que significar más que eso.

-Lo gracioso de esto es que...no sé ni lo que esperaba de ti-le dijo Wilson parandose al fin y mirandolo con una media sonrisa triste,derrotada,rota-Cuando os vi en el ascensor, lo primero que pensé es que por una vez habías hecho lo que debias.Que por una vez habías sido sincero contigo mismo y no la habias fastidiado.Creo que ese es mi mayor problema, que siempre espero lo mejor de todo el mundo.Incluso de ti...

House dio un par de aplausos que en la habitación vacía sonaron casi tétricos

-¡Bravo Jimbo!¡Que discurso más bonito!-se llevó una mano a los ojos simulando que lloraba-Con razón tus pacientes te adoran tanto incluso cuando les dices que se están muriendo.Eres tan mono y tan sensible.Algún día te pediré que te cases conmigo

-¡¡BASTA YA,HOUSE!!-le gritó Wilson.House le miró sorprendido-Yo no soy ninguno de tus subordinados o pacientes a los que con un par de chistes y comentarios ácidos puedes sorprender y demostrar tu inteligencia superior.

House se llevó la mano a su muslo derecho, la pierna empezó a dolerle horrores.Wilson se llevó la mano a el bolsillo de su bata y sacó un bote de vicodina arrojandoselo a House quien lo atrapó con su mano libre.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema House?

-Por favor dimelo, sabes como me gustan estos psicoanalisis baratos de los tuyos-le dijo mordazmente.Wilson lo fulminó con la mirada antes de continuar.

-Te crees que eres un dios, o mejor dicho, te comportas como tal.Juegas con los demas, les pones a pruebas, intentas que se enfrenten a sus errores, a según tú, su estupidez.Tomas decisiones sobre tus pacientes y sus vidas sin importarte las consecuencias, aunque sólo tengas una posibilidad entre mil de acertar, te arriesgas.Y no te importa si te equivocas, vuelves a intentarlo hasta que al fin resuelves el puzzle que es definitiva lo que te interesa.Pero cuando se trata de ti todo cambia,no eres capaz de arriesgarte,eres un cobarde.No eres un Dios House y ese dolor en tu pierna te lo demuestra, sólo eres uno más.

-¿Has acabado?-se tomó dos vicodinas

-No, no he acabado-le dijo en un tono duro para que entendiera que no iba a poder evadir ese conversación fácilmente-¿Qué vas a hacer con Cuddy?

-¿Qué voy a hacer de qué?¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que solo fue un beso?-parecía que intentaba convencerse más asi mismo que a Wilson-Yo no siento nada por Cuddy.No te preocupes Cuddy es bastante mayorcita para darse cuenta de ello.

De repente y sin saber como notó los duros nudillos de Wilson contra su cara.House se llevó una mano a su magullado labio.Miró el pequeño rastro de sangre en su mano y luegó miró a Wilson.No lo hizo con odio,sino con incredulidad.Wilson era la persona más pacífica que conocía, nunca perdía los nervios.Si le había pegado era porque de verdad esto era importante para él.Debía de serlo si había llegado hasta ese extremo...

-Puedes estar aquí autocompadeciendote, sufriendo un dolor que en realidad no es más que producto de tu mente atormentada.Tomate un par de vicodinas, bebete un botella de whisky y ahoga tus penas con el piano hasta la madrugada.Me da igual lo que hagas, pero ni se te ocurra que voy a dejar que le hagas esto a Cuddy.No despues de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, y por ti sobretodo. Sabes tan bien como yo lo que siente Cuddy por ti, aunque intentes negarlo ,aunque los dos lo hagaís. Ya tuve que recomponer los pedazos cuando Stacy se fue, no sólo de ti, sino tambien de Cuddy porque estaba demasiado destrozada por la culpa para reaccionar, demasiado asustada para hablar contigo. Si quieres volver a cometer el mismo error que entonces haya tú, pero no voy a consentir que hagas que Cuddy pasa por lo mismo, ella no se lo merece, y tú aunque seas un maldito estúpido tampoco.Pero si prefieres seguir negando en vez de arriesgarte y hacer las cosas bien, hazlo-Wilson cogió una de las dos copas que había encima del escritorio y que habían quedado como únicas espectadores de aquella agridulce escena, y la alzó delante de él-Brindo por ti House, te deseo que seas muy infeliz, ya que eso es lo que parece que quieres...

House no le dijó nada, simplemente vió como su amigo se bebía el contenido de la copa y saliá del despacho sin mirar hacia atras.La habitación quedó en el más profundo de los silencios.

* * *

Media hora después Cameron entre en el despacho,se encontró a House mojando la chaqueta de Chase en el fragadero y limpiandose la sangre seca de la boca. 

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-le preguntó acercandose a él mirando la herida de su labio.Lo tenía hinchado

_-_He tenido un pequeño problema depilándome el bigote, ya ves-le dijo sarcásticamente

-Espera aquí-ella salió y en cinco minutos volvió con un par de hielos envueltos en un paño.Se los aplicó encima del labio-No tiene mala pinta, pero tendrás un par de días el labio hinchado.

House no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a abservarla mientras el efecto del hielo hacia su labor

-Ha sido Wilson ¿no?-le comentó ella mirandolo a los ojos-Hace un rato ha venido a la consulta.Tenía la mano hinchada y se la he vendado.Cuando le pregunté que había pasado mencionó algo sobre ti y que habías sido un estúpido con ella.

-El tete y yo nos hemos peleado,dice que he sido malo con mamá-dijo poniendo voz de niño pequeño y haciendo un puchero.

-Con mamá supongo que te refieres a Cuddy.

-¡Ya sabía yo que te había contratado por algo!Hay un cerebro que piensa en esa linda cabecita tuya-Cameron no le dijo nada, ni sonrió por el comentario.

-¿Lo has sido?-le preguntó,él la miró fijamente-¿Has sido un estúpido con Cuddy?

-Ya me conoces

Hubo unos minutos de silencio incómodo hasta que Cameron le quitó el paño del labio,los hielos se habían consumido ya.Escurrió con cuidado el paño en el fregadero y sin mirarlo le preguntó:  
-¿La amas?

House la miró durante un segundo.La segunda vez que le hacían esa pregunta en ese día y la segunda vez que no sabía que contestar...

-¿Esa es la pregunta, o en realidad es si la quiero más que a ti?-House se acercó a la pizarra en blanco .

-Sé que no me quieres.Simplemente quisé pensar que tenías un intéres más que profesional en mí y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pero era solo una ilusión.Creo que ni siquiera yo te amo en el fondo, solo lo necesitaba.Me dí cuenta cuando os vi besandoos en el ascensor.

-¿Hay alguien en este maldito hospital que no nos haya visto?-preguntó enfadado golpeando la alfombra con el bastón.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta-le dijo Cameron ignorando su rabieta-¿La amas?

House la volvió a mirar.Ella lo miraba con una expresión seria, esperaba una respuesta.

-No lo sé-susurró, aunque sabía que lo había escuchado.

-House no soy nadie para decirte lo que debes hacer y seguramente ni te importe lo que te diga pero creo ambos sabemos que Wilson no es de los va soltando puñetazos porque sí.Si de verdad él tiene razón y has has cometido un error con Cuddy creo que al menos deberías intentar arreglarlo-Cameron se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Cameron...-quiso decirle algo pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta.Ella lo miró y le sonrió afirmando con la cabeza.

-De nada House

Él sonrió mirando el suelo despues de que ella se hubiera ido.Realmente la niña al fin había madurado

* * *

Horas después House cogió sus cosas y bajó en el ascensor en dirección al despacho de Cuddy.Si en algo tenían razón Wilson y Cameron era que debería hacer algo. 

Se acercó hacia el despacho de Cuddy, que inusualmente estaba a oscuras .Ella siempre era la última en irse.Abrió la puerta con el letrero tan bien conocido con las letras "Lisa Cuddy MD" y entró.

-Si busca a la doctora Cuddy no está en este momento-House miró hacia su izquiera.Un chico con camisa y corbata(horrible por cierto) lo miraba desde detrás de su escritorio

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Michael Scofield,el nuevo ayudante de la doctora Cuddy-le tendió la mano, la cual House no aceptó.Lo miró de arriba a abajo estudiandolo _¿Desde cuando Cuddy contrataba atractivos veinteañeros de ojos azules como ayudantes?C_uddy era una lista,quería aquel pimpollo para alegrase la vista mientras le traía el café y los informes del día..._Espera un momento,¿estaba celoso?¿Acaso le jodía que Cuddy hubiera contratado aquel recien graduado de Harvard de corbata mostaza para disfrutar de la vista de ese culito joven?_

-¿Hace cuanto que se fue?-le preguntó secamente

-Poco despues de comer-le dijo el ayudante contrariado retirando la mano-Dijo que iba a estar unos días fuera.

_¡Cuddy se había ido! _Había preferido salir corriendoa enfrentarse a los hechos.

-¿Te dijo donde se iba?-le pregunto furioso subiendo el tono de su voz,el chico pareció achantarse un poco pero le respondió:

-Creo que a Seattle, me pidió que le reservara un billete para esta tarde.

-Perfecto-House salió dando un portazo.Volvió a subir en el ascensor, no tenía ganas de irse a casa ahora mismo.

Llegó a su despacho que estaba completamente vació,los patitos se habían ido ya para casa.Arrojó la mochila sin miramientos a su silla.Y fue entonces cuando se percató de las copas y la botella de champán sobre la la copa que aún estaba llena (la otra era la que se había bebido Wilson)

-Por mí-alzó la copa mirando su dorado contenido y se lo bebió de un trago deseando que las burbujas que recorrían su esofago se llevaran también su maldito orgullo que en definitiva era el causante de todo.De seguramente haber perdido a una de las pocas personas que siempre se había preocupado por él y que siempre había estado ahí para ayudarlo.Lo había alejado de Lisa ,de la persona que más necesitaba.


	10. Dejà vu

_Antes de nada pido clemencia por la tardanza pero como siempre problemas me han impedido continuar y úlitmamente a los que ya tenía se han visto sumados más problemas no solo académicos sino también para mi ya maltrecha salud, que me han tenido alejada no sólo de Hurt sino también de mi querido foro :( Pero bueno tenía que continuar con el ff sobre todo por mi salud mental.Por cierto BIENVENIDA **SarahBD **a el(como dice Gala) HurtWorld, es un honor tenerte por aquí y me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia y mi forma de escribir.Espero seguir viendote por aquí ;)_

_**Aclaración:** Básicamente el capítulo es una especie de House POV después de lo sucedido, es una capi digamos de transición para lo que está por venir.Al principio hay una situación que puede parecer un poco confusa(por no decir rara de c XD) pero luego se aclara, espero que la entiendan pues como dicen en Lost: "Everything happens for a reason"(Mi lado friki es mu fuerte que le voy a hacer...:P)_

_**Dedicatorias: **Pues a tod los que me siguen leyendo y en especial para mis Huddles-Lost o ausentes (**Gala&Auryl**) y las Huddys del club que son unos soles, espero poder pronto estar en condiciones mejores para poder volver a pasarme seguido por aquí_

**10-Dejà vu...**

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_  
**What hurts the most-RASCAL FLATTS **

Había pasado una semana desde la "huída" de Cuddy.Todo estaba muy diferente desde su marcha. No es que el hospital hubiera sufrido un cataclismo , funcionaba bien.La jefa solo se había ido por unos días y bien se los tenía merecidos.Pero aun así a todos les resultó raro pues Cuddy nunca se había tomado libre ni siquiera un fin de semana desde que había sido nombrada directora, no había estado fuera más de un día del hospital y casi siempre era por una convención médico o algún asunto administrativo fuera de la ciudad.

Dentro del hospital todos aparentaban normalidad, Michael el ayudante de Cuddy se ocupaba del papeleo y todo el personal a hacer su trabajo basicamente que eran los pacientes,pero algo era diferente, _muy diferente_...Algo le había pasado a Cuddy y aunque no sabían porque todos sospechaban que ese "algo" tenía relación con House.El susodicho no había parecido por el hospital desde que ella se fue a no ser que tuviera un caso.Ni los patitos sabían el porque del comportamiento de su jefe, bueno al menos dos de ellos.Chase y Foreman sabían que algo gordo había pasado y por las miradas que se echaban Wilson y Cameron cuando sacaban el tema, ellos debían saber de que se trataba.

Esa noche era fría, _mucho_. Los patitos se habían ido después de resolver el caso y Wilson también se había ido hace rato.Ahora vivía con House,después de lo del puñetazo ambos habían evitado hablar sobre ello . Dentro de lo que cabe la relación entre los dos amigos era normal,excepto cuando se trataba de cualquier cosa relacionada con Cuddy..House no quería hablar de ella y a Wilson le crispaba esa actitud en su amigo.House caminaba arrastrando los pies, el dolor en su muslo había aumentado desde hace exactamente una semana.Llovía con fuerza, las gotas de lluvia eran como agujas que se le iban clavando en la piel a medida que andaba.Llegó a la plaza de minusválidos pero...¡su moto no estaba!Miró hacía todas partes echando maldiciones cuando de repente una luz proveniente de un coche lo cegó.

-¡TEN MÁS CUIDADO ESTÚPIDO!-House intentó abrir los ojos para ver al desgraciado que le apuntaba con los faros directamente a la cara.Fue entonces cuando vio varios metros detras del coche a alguien conocido-¡¿Stacy?!

Una punzada de dolor atravesó su muslo hasta su espina dorsal y fue tan intensa que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y llevarse su mano al muslo.Para cuando volvió a enderezarse el coche había girado en dirección al interior del aparcamiento, donde él había visto a Stacy.El vehículo se paró junto a ella.Sólo que no era ella...

-¡Lisa!-hasta a él mismo le sorpendió, no el hecho de dirigirse a ella por su nombre,sino el tono con el que lo había hecho.Era un tono roto pero feliz, casi podría decirse que emocionado._Por ella, por volverla a ver_.La miró allí , a escasos metros de él.La lluvía empapaba sus rizos oscuros y hacía que se le pegaran a la cara, justo como la noche de hace una semana.Ella le sonrió con aquel brillo especial en sus ojos que sólo le había visto cuando ella le ganaba en uno de sus particulares juegos._Estaba preciosa_...La lluvia comenzó a disminuir, aún caía, pero no con tanta fuerza.De repente la radiante sonrisa de ella se rompió y miró de reojo al coche que se había estacionado junto a ella, y que House había ignorado por completo desde que la había visto.Cuddy miraba al ocupante del coche con una expresión de terror en su cara.House no sabía quien era, no podía verlo, estaba demasiado lejos.Avanzó hacia allí pero ella lo volvió a mirar.Negó con la cabeza como señal para que no se acercara mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza de puro nerviosismo

House no entendía porque Cuddy de repente se encontraba en medio del aparcamiento,ni quien demonios era el conductor.Pero de esto último podía hacerse una idea de quien se trataba

-¿Lisa?¿Qué pasa?-Esta voz su tono era más firme.Ella no le respondió, solo le mostró la mano que hace un segundo se había pasado por la cabeza.Estaba llena de sangre, ella miró su mano y luego a él.No había ninguna expresión en su cara.Ni miedo, ni asombro, ni nada...Parecía artificial,una muñeca rota, sin alma, sin corazón...Una mano surgió de la ventanilla del coche y cogió la muñeca de la decana aprentandola con fuerza-¡¡LISA!!

House despertó en su cama sobresaltado.Se restregó las manos por la cara intentando borrar esas imágenes de sus ojos y de su mente.Podía escuchar como la lluvía caía insistentemente contra las ventanas.Estaba empapado en sudor y el corazón le latía muy fuerte.Intentó recuperar su ritmo cardiaco normal.Sólo había sido una pesadilla..._Una de tantas_...

Desde que Cuddy se había ido apenas podía dormir, se pasaba las noches en vela tocando el piano, y los pocos momentos en los que lograba coinciliar el sueño tenía horribles pesadillas , normalmente al despertar no las recordaba pero esta última sí.Había sido tan real...

Se levantó de la cama con mucha dificultad, no tenía suficiente con las pesadillas sino ademas su maldita pierna le dolía más que nunca.Fue hacía el baño y se lavó la cara.Rechazó mirarse en el espejo.

La puerta de la casa se abrió con un crujido y Wilson entró.Dejó el paraguas a un lado de la puerta y miró a su alrededor.Al escuchar el cierre del grifo se dirigió al baño

-¿Algún día piensas ir a trabajar?-le preguntó el oncólogo mientras veía como su amigo se secaba la cara con una toalla

-Pues mira no.Estas son las ventajas de que la jefa este de vacaciones, no tengo a nadie que me obligue a pasar consulta-le dijo con una sonrisa, aunque está salio bastante forzada.Los músculos de su cara parecían no querer moverse, al menos hacía un gesto feliz.

-House,Cuddy no...-empezó Wilson pero House le interrumpió:  
-Si esto va a ser uno de tus discursitos en los que vas a terminar diciendome que todo es por mi culpa,ahorratelo. Me conozco el cuento de memoria

Wilson suspiró resignado

-He venido a traerte un paquete que me ha dado Cameron, ha llegado esta mañana a tu oficina para ti y también esto-sacó un botecito naranja de su bolsillo,House ignoró el paquete que tenía Wilson en su mano izquiera y cogió el bote de vicodinas de la mano derecha.Lo abrió rápidamente y se metió dos vicodinas en la boca, su sabor amargo recorrió su paladar antes de deslizarse por su esófago

-¿Como está el niño?-preguntó House para cambiar de tema

-¿Qué niño?

-¿Que niño va a ser?Mi paciente, ¿funciona el tratamiento?

-¿Te refieres a el niño que trataste el lunes?Han pasado 5 días de eso, el niño estará más que feliz jugando en el jardín de su casa-House lo miró. _5 días. _Estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo,aquello iba a volverlo loco

-Tenias razón-le dijo House pasando al lado de Wilson con el bastón en dirección al salón

-¿Razón con que?-le preguntó el oncólogo cuando se reunió con su amigo en el salón.House se hallaba sentado al piano mirando las brillantes teclas de marfil

-Con lo de...Cuddy-dolía decir su nombre, dolía demasiado-Mentí...Ella si me importa...

Wilson lo miró perplejo, estaba acostumbrado a sus verdades.Pero no esperaba que justo ESA verdad saliera de la boca de su amigo

-Bueno, ¿y que piensas hacer?

House levantó la mirada del teclado y lo miró

-¿Hacer? ¿Qué se supone que puedo hacer?-era irónico, pero por una vez en su vida, no sabía que hacer.No sabía como podía resolver aquello.

-Pues una de dos: puedes quedarte aquí sufriendo por haber dejado marchar a Cuddy ,tocando el piano hasta el amanecer sin dejarme dormir o puedes ir a buscarla e intentar arreglar las cosas

House no le dijo nada.La habitación se quedo en silencio por unos minutos

-Ser infeliz es muy fácil House, eso lo puede hacer todo el mundo-Wilson se acercó a la puerta-Lo díficil es saber que puedes llegar a ser feliz y no hacer nada por lograrlo

El eco de la puerta al cerrarse trás Wilson resonó en sus oídos.Se vio tentado a tirar el bastón contra ella.Que fácil era decir eso, pero ¿que se supone que podía hacer? ¿Salir a buscar a Cuddy cuando lo único que sabía es que había a ido a Seattle?¿Como demonios la iba a encontrar entre todos los habitantes que tenía la ciudad? Y eso en el caso de que siguiera aún allí.Lo único que podía hacer era resignarse, como siempre había hecho. Había perdido a Cuddy , a su amiga, a su...que más daba ya lo que fuera...

House miró a la mesa donde aún estaba la botella medio vacía de whisky de anoche.Pero no sólo estaba la botella, Wilson había dejado el paquete allí encima.Se acercó al sofá y se el paquete dispuesto a abrirlo, seguramente sería una chorrada, pero tampoco tenía mejor que hacer.Lo abrió y se quedó un instante mirando su contenido, de entre los cientos de pequeños trozos de corchos que había en su interior sacó un...¿jarrón?No entendía mucho de jarrones, pero le pareció elegante a la par que sencillo,era bonito si.No le hizo falta leer la tarjeta para saber de quien era

-No vas a volver...-miró la tarjeta y se sintió vació.Reconocía su perfecta caligrafía de trazos finos y delicados que daba forma a unas palabras que creyó en ese momento decir más de lo que parecían:

_Por lo que se rompió_

_**LC**_

Sabía porque le mandaba aquel jarrón, Cuddy siempre tan correcta. Era sólo un jarrón pero sabía que la culpa la comía por haberselo roto.Así era Cuddy, no podía evitar preocuparse por todo, siempre intentando arreglar las cosas aunque no fuera culpa suya...Se enorgullecía con el hecho de ser la persona que más la conocía, a ella, la gran Lisa Cuddy, la primera mujer decana de medicina del país.

Conocía cada pequeño detalle, sabía cuando estaba enfadada por esa pequeña arruga casi imperceptible en su frente, cuando estaba nerviosa movía incoscientemente sus dedos, si estaba feliz...si estaba feliz sólo tenía que mirarla a los ojos para saberlo.Sabía el significado de cada pequeño gesto, cada mirada...de hecho lo necesitaba para saber cuando podía pedirle algo y cuando no.Tantas y tantas cosas, y en el fondo no sabía nada de aquel fascinante puzzle que siempre había sido Lisa Cuddy para él.Profundos secretos sobre ella había descubierto hace tan sólo una que lo habían hecho entender no sólo sobre ella,sino también sobre él, sobre lo que siempre había estado ahí y que nunca quiso o al menos intentó ver.Y ahora era quizás ya muy tarde, porque aquella nota entre sus manos se le antojaba a despedida.Aquellas cinco palabras creyó que decían más de lo que parecían, que en realidad no se referían a aquel feo jarrón hecho añicos sino a lo que él había roto por un estúpido error...por no haber aceptado las cosas cuando debió hacerlo.La había perdido, si es que alguna vez la había tenido...

Dejó el jarrón encima de la mesa y cogió el vaso del whisky.No bebió, simplemente se quedó mirando su contenido ambar, como si en las profundidades del amargo líquido pudiera descubrir una verdad indescrifable.Y lo único que descubrió es verse nuevamente pensando en Lisa, más bien recordando como otro líquido había marcado como se conocieron...

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Era el primer día del curso en Michigan, Greg House estudiante del último curso de medicina, y orgulloso de decir que el mejor, llegaba (como siempre)tarde a su primera clase.Iba a todo prisa corriendo por los pasillos bebiendose el primer café de la mañana cuando al doblar una esquina se chocó con alguien_

_-¡Ay! -oyó el quejido de una voz femenina.Greg miró a la chica que se había caído al suelo como consecuencia del choque, sus libros estaban esparcidos por el suelo-¡Perfecto!¡Encima me has manchado de café!Podías mirar por donde vas ¿no?_

_-Tú también podías mirar por donde vas y asi me hubieras visto-Greg se agachó para ayudar a recoger los libros de la chica, no era por ser amable sino para tener una mejor vista de sus "virtudes"-Ademas no te quejes, la mancha de café te resalta tus..."ojos"_

_La chica le fulminó con la mirada después de ver como él miraba descaradamente la mancha de café en el escote de su camisa._

_-No puedo tener mejor suerte mi primer día que encontrarme con Greg House-refunfuño ella por lo bajo mientras recogía sus libros del suelo y le quitaba de las manos el único que había recogido él._

_-¡Vaya si sabes mi nombre!¿Acaso me expias novata?-ambos se incorporaron.Ella le miró indiferente._

_-Lo pone en tu chaqueta-le dijo señalando con su cabeza el pequeño letrero que había en el lado izquierdo de su pecho en su chaqueta del equipo de lacrosse-Y por lo que me han contado de ti no creo que haya otro con el ego tan subido,debería haberlo olido para haberte esquivado_

_House sonrió satisfecho,aquella chica no era como las demás._

_-Bueno me gustaría que siguieras disfrutando de mi compañia pero llego tarde a clase y mi querido profesor "Búho" me estará esperando-le sonrió y siguió caminando alejandose de ella-Hasta otra Lisa Cuddy_

_-Espera,¿como sabes mi nombre?-le gritó cuando ya casi iba por el final del pasillo_

_-Lo ponía en tus libros-se dio la vuelta justo antes de girar la esquina-Ademas por lo que me han contado eres la novata con mejores ..."ojos"._

_Le guiño un ojo y siguió su camino.Lisa Cuddy sonrió débilmente y también siguió su camino._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Un nuevo latigazo de dolor sacó a House de sus pensamientos.Se llevó la mano a su muslo y lo frotó con energía. _Ahora no era lo que más le dolía_...Miró a la mesa y sus ojos se posaron en la jaula de su rata.Desde hace días su mascota estaba rara, se pasaba el día tumbada sin comer ni beber.Parecía que Steve McQueen compartía su estado de animo

-_También_ la echas de menos ¿no?-House se sorprendió así mismo al decir _también_,lo había admitido.Echaba de menos a Cuddy.Era extraño pero en su maldita rutina ella se había abierto paso hasta ser una pieza demasiado importante.Y ahora era cuando se daba cuenta .Tan cercanos y nunca había visto lo que representaba ella en su vida.El pequeño roedor se levantó y por un instante, aunque sabía que era una idea estúpida, creyó ver en esos diminutos ojos una mirada de reproche, como si le echara en cara que estaba allí compadeciendose en vez de hacer algo.La rata corrió hacía su pequeña rueda y empezó a dar vueltas.

De repente una idea pasó por su cabeza.No podía seguir así, Wilson( _y Steve)_ tenía razón, debía hacer algo.Se levantó y cogió el teléfono, ya había intentado llamar a su casa y no estaba pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.La voz del contestador y un pitido le indicaron que no estaba...

_"TOC TOC"_

House colgó y se dirigió a la puerta.Sería Wilson que se habría dejado las llaves y vendría seguramente a hacerle entrar en razón.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad y a la persona que vió fue a la última que se esperó,_ y a la que más quiso ver en ese momento_...

Una sensación de dejà vu le vinó a la cabeza al ver como hace una semana una larga melena morena empapada cubriendole el rostro de Lisa Cuddy que se encontraba en su puerta.Todo era igual excepto su mirada, no había miedo...

Por un momento un torbellino de sensaciones se arremolinaron en el pecho y estómago de House.Quisó estrecharla en sus brazos,besarla, sentir su piel _otra vez..._Decirla que sentía haber sido un estúpido, decir todo lo que no le había dicho y que sólo comprendio cuando se marchó. Pero nuevamente su orgullo y terquedad fueron más fuertes:

-¿Qué haces aquí?-su tono aunque quiso aparentar indiferencia no pudo evitar que sonara quebrado por la emoción-¿Ha vuelto John?

-He vuelto yo-le dijo con un tono que a él le pareció muy frío.


	11. Quedate

_Bueno para empezar millones y millones de gracias a todos no solo por los reviews sino también por su paciencia, a ls nuevs lectores y a los que están aquí desde el principio, gracias por estar ahi :D_

_**Aclaración: **Este es el penúltimo capi de Hurt :( , se acerca el fin.Habrá otro capi más y un epílogo donde espero resolver todas sus dudas.Espero que disfruten lo que está por venir.Este capi no me terminó de convencer ni cuando lo pensé ni ahora que está escrito, quizá haya un House demasiado OC pero bueno espero que no les defraude mucho (ya que no lo hice con Jimmy ) y Cuddy digamos puede ser díficil de comprender ciertas reacciones(sobre todo al final) pero como ya he dicho todo se explicará._

_Me quedan dos examenes finales y pa el martes ya seré libre para poder escribir el final (bueno quien dice libre dice tener que escribir un discurso y comprarme las vestimentas adecuadas para mi puesta de bandas pero bueno...XD ) ._

_**Dedicatorias**:Pues este se lo quiere dedicar en especial a tods mis lectores de ,tanto los que dejan reviews como los que no.A todas muchas gracias por estar ahi esperando y leyendo :D_

**_Ravenwood85  
Shair Tuck Black_**  
_**Squalyfj  
natyteresa  
Gaia-drea  
Giny Scully  
Lis Black next MD  
NessylovesRoger  
smilesfan  
...  
y por supuesto a Gala&Auryl que también me dejaron review allí **_

* * *

**11-Quedate**

* * *

_Tell me something that I know_

_Just something that I understand_

_I need to taste the warming glow_

_Of your medicating hands_

_I know I'm ready for your love_

_I just don't understand it_

_There is a silent pact of trust_

_That I never could admit_

_That I never could _

_**In my Arms**__-_**Snow Patrol**

* * *

Pasó un minuto (quizás más) en el que ninguno dijo nada, y entonces fue cuando Cuddy rompió el silencio preguntando: 

-¿Puedo pasar?-House se echó a un lado para dejarla entrar

-Traere una toalla-le dijo después de cerrar la puerta

-No hace falta, yo...me iré enseguida.Sólo he venido a decirte una cosa-le dijo ella en un tono no muy convencido.

-Pues entonces...tú diras-no se atrevía a mirarla, no quería mirarla porque sabía sus ojos ya no le miraban como lo habían hecho hace una semana y eso (bien lo sabía) era su culpa.

-Lo que pasó la semana pasada...-House levantó la mirada sólo un segundo para mirarla antes de volver su mirada al suelo-Ya sabes lo de John,el ascensor y todo eso no quiero que hagas ningún comentario sobre ello,ninguno House.Bastante es que no se haya enterado nadie.

-Bueno sino cuentas a Wilson...y Cameron pues si, nadie se ha enterado.

-¿Se lo has dicho?-Cuddy se acercó a él enfadada-Perfecto,ahora lo sabrá todo el hospital.

-Primero yo no he dicho nada, ellos nos vieron en el ascensor.Y segundo, no se lo han dicho a nadie así que puedes estar tranquila.

-¿Estás seguro que no se lo han dicho a nadie?

-Si, aunque he de decir que los dos tienen un punto de vista muy concreto sobre la situación y Wilson ha estado particularmente pesado con el tema.

-Bueno ya hablaré yo con los dos-Cuddy empezó a frotarse las manos nerviosa-He de irme ya

Se dirigió a la puerta y justo cuando la abrió para irse lo más rápido que pudiera de allí el bastón de House volvió a cerrar la puerta.Cuddy suspiró cansada.

-House de verdad, hoy no estoy de humor para tus jueguecitos.Acabo de aterrizar y ni siquiera he ido a mi casa,he venido directamente desde el aeropuesto.Estoy cansada

House la miró a los ojos por primera vez ,vio el cansancio, la decepción...y entonces dejo de dudar.Tenía que hacerlo.

_O todo o nada._

-Tuve miedo-aquella declaración descolocó completamente a Cuddy.House se alejó de la puerta incapaz de aguantarle la mirada ,ella se giró y le preguntó:

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo del ascensor, no fue sólo un beso como te dije.Sentí algo que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera con Stacy y me asusté. Tuve miedo¿de acuerdo?

Cuddy lo observó, él no la miraba, no era capaz de hablarle mirandola a los ojos.De repente sintió que algo la quemaba por dentro

-¿Miedo? Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es miedo...-se acercó a él enfurecida-No sabes lo que siente estando atada y golpeada por el hombre que decía que te quería.No sabes el terror que siente al pensar como debe ser tu siguiente frase, tu siguiente gesto o tan siquiera una mirada, porque si no eliges bien sabes que te matará-Cuddy lo golpeó con su dedo índice en el pecho-Mírame cuando te hablo House.

House levantó la vista mirandola, viendo el odio y la rabia en sus ojos.

-Tú no sabes lo que es el miedo, sólo eres un maldito cabrón egoísta que se divierte manipulando y jodiendo la vida de los demás porque así no tienes que reconocer lo que de verdad te pasa.No quieres abrirte a los demás porque eso supone ser vulnerable y que puede que te vuelvan a hacer daño

Cuddy temblaba de la rabia.House la cogió de la mano que aún estaba sobre su pecho y aunque al principio dudo terminó atrayendola para sí abrazandola.Ella se resistió al principio pero luego se rindió dejando caer las lágrimas sobre su pecho, igual que hace una semana.Él la acarició el pelo tratando de calmarla.

-Soy un capullo,un cabrón,un egoísta, un cerdo manipulador y todo lo que se te ocurra, y por eso mismo siempre acabo haciendo daño a la gente que quiero.Y no quiero volver a hacerlo contigo, tú ya has sufrido bastante y te mereces algo mejor que alguien como yo.

Cuddy se liberó de su abrazo y lo miró incredula por lo que acababa de oir

-¿Acaso crees que no sé como eres?-le preguntó-Hace años que nos conocemos House y sé perfetamente como eres, y por eso te he aguantado tantos años y no te he despedido cuando he tenido miles de ocasiones.Sé que te encanta hacer las cosas a tu manera sin importarte si tienes que pasar por encima de alguien.Pero también sé que todos lo haces por una razón ¿Piensas que te hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo sino te conociera en realidad? House yo no me fijo en lo malo o lo bueno que tienes, no puedo separ esas dos partes de ti. Te acepto como eres aunque a veces no te soporte.

House sonrió y volvió a agachar la mirada, pero ella pusó la mano sobre su mejilla sin afeitar obligandolo a que la mirara

-Yo no puedo amar a trozos House. Te quiero tanto si eres está especie de seudo imitación de caballero romántico-ambos sonrieron- como si eres el misantrópo narcisista al que me tienes acostumbrada.

House se moría por besarla pero no supo porque no lo hizo.Entonces ella volvió a hablar:

-¿Es verdad lo que me has dicho antes?

-¿Lo de que soy un capullo y un cerdo manipulador?

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero-por supuesto que lo sabía pero eso no quería decir que fuera fácil reconocerlo

-Yo sé a lo que te refieres sobre lo que yo he dicho y tú sabes que yo sé que tu sabes que yo sé a lo que te refieres sobre lo que yo he dicho-House cerró los ojos un momento pensando en lo que había dicho-No me hagas repetirlo porque ni siquiera sé lo que acabo de decir.

-No quiero que lo repitas,sólo quiero saber si es verdad

-Yo nunca miento-le dijo sonriendo

-¿Entonces lo del beso era verdad?Fue solo un beso...-ella también sabía jugar a ese juego de verdades y mentiras.

-Bueno...-hizo una mueca como si se lo pensara y volvió a mirarla intensamente-Comparado con él que te voy a dar ahora sí, sólo fue un inocente besito

Cuddy sonrió seductoramente y se acercó a él

-Eso creo que vas a tener que demostrarmelo doctor House

-¿Me estás desafiando jefa?-la miró lascivamente.Ella se acercó hasta sus labios y susurró.

-Siempre-rozó sus labios con los de él, apenas una simple caricia y justo cuando iba a profundizar el beso se alejó de él dejandolo con la miel en los labios.Si la quería iba a tener él que dar el primer paso

-¡Chica mala!-se acercó a ella arrinconandola contra la puerta,ella no hizo por intentar escapar.Ambos se miraban, azul contra azul nuevamente.Y fue entonces cuando él la beso empotrandola contra la puerta y todo pareció desaparecer a su alrededor.Ya no había más miedos , ni dudas solo el extasis infinito en la boca del otro.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, demasiado ocupados pobrando el delicioso manjar que era la boca del otro y del que tanto tiempo habían estado privados.Sólo se separaron cuando sus pulmones le pedían a gritos un poco de oxígeno aunque apenas rompieron la distancia, House aún la tenía contra la pared disfrutando la vista que suponía tener a Cuddy con el cabello húmedo y ligeramente despeinado y los rabios visiblementa más inchados y rosados.

-Me gustaría que dejaras de empotrarme contra las paredes y cosas asi, creo que aún tengo la marca del botón de emergencia del ascensor en la espalda-le dijo con un tono ligeramente molesto

-Me gusta marcar a mis chicas-hizo un ruido que pareció ser una imitación del un gruñido canino.Cuddy agachó la cabeza intentando ocultar la sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios.

-O bien, si quieres puedes orinarme encima para marcarme mejor-dijo ella sarcásticamente.

-No me van mucho esas cosas pero si a ti sí-un simple susurro en su oído y una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro era siempre la combinación perfecta para volverla loca (en más de un sentido) aunque intentó disimularlo

-¡Ja Ja Ja!- dijo Cuddy recalcando las sílabas-Muy gracioso...

Consiguió liberarse de la retención que ejercía House sobre ella aprisionandola contra la puerta y avanzó hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su dormitorio

-¡Hey!¿Donde vas?

-Estoy muy cansada House, así que creo que me voy a la cama...¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?-una sonrisa maliciosa dibujaba el rostro de la decana, la misma que apareció en House al escuchar esas palabras.

Cuddy andó por el pasillo moviendo provocativamente las caderas como solo ella sabía hasta entrar en el dormitorio y él no pudo resistir la tentación de seguirla

-La echabas de menos ¿no?-le preguntó al ver como ella miraba la cama.El vello de su nuca se erizó al sentir el cálido aliento de él en su cuello-Pobrecita Lisa, una semana durmiendo sola pensando en mí

-No debería ser usted tan creído doctor House. He de informarte que en Seattle he estado bastante entretenida, mucho doctor guapo interesado en mí-ella se dio la vuelta para afrontarlo pero no era esa mirada la que esperaba ver en su cara.Sus ojos la miraban apresumbrados, tristes...casi con miedo.Sabía que le debía muchas explicaciones, se había ido una semana sin decirle nada, pero debía hacerlo y ahora no era fácil explicar el porqué.

-Quedate-le dijo él, ella lo miró.No le estaba diciendo que se quedará esa noche, quería que se quedará siempre, que no se marchara.Ella lo sabía, sabía que esa era su forma de decirle que la necesitaba..._y que la quería_.Y aunque deseo decirle que no se iría a ningún sitio, que se quedaría siempre con él no pudo hacerlo, porque sabía que en esos momentos no podía prometerle tal cosa...Cuddy posó sus manos sobre su rostro, acariciando la barba de varios días y se miraron, sus ojos brillaban de manera especial.Y como casi siempre no hicieron falta palabras entre ellos,ella le besó y él le devolvió el beso.

A veces las murallas caen, incluso la gran Muralla China con centinelas armados cada 5 metros...

No supieron muy bien como pero acabaron tumbados sobre la cama, sus bocas seguían su propio camino y pronto sus manos , quizás celosas de sus labios, también emprendieron nuevos.House acariciaba cada centímetro de piel que se exponía mientras le desbrochaba la camisa y se preguntaba como demonios podía tener una piel tan suave.Por fin todos los botones cedieron y House le retiró la camisa mientras besaba su hombro desnudo.Un sujetador negro era el último obstáculo para poder disfrutar enteramente de su piel, pero extrañamente no fijó su atención en él, sino en una marca en su costado.Una cicatriz de varios centímetros.Él la rozó apenas con los dedos y de repente Cuddy posó su mano sobre la suya.Se miraron y ella dijo:

-John me marcó , en más de un sentido-su voz estaba llena de dolor.House no le dijo nada,se limitóa seguir recorriendo la cicatriz con sus dedos, ella se estremeció bajo su tacto.Sabía que ella tenía miedo,podía sentirlo como si se filtrara a traves de su piel

_Maldito bastardo_-pensó House,lo odiaba,odiaba a John por haberse atrevido no solo a hacerla daño sino a macarla, a dejar una huella en su piel que solo le recordaría día a día su dolor.Él bien sabía lo que era eso, y definitivamente no quería eso para ella, no para _su_ Lisa.Quería llevarse su miedo y su dolor lejos, donde no pudiera atormentarla,aún sabiendo que parte de su dolor se lo había procado el mismo.

Sin saber muy bien como descendió hasta acercar su rostro a la cicatriz en su costado.Un última caricia de sus dedos y sus labios continuaron con el camino que habían iniciado estos.No podía llevarse el dolor como si de un veneno se tratase pero al menos quería intentar...aliviarlo.Ella lo hacía con el suyo con solo tenerla cerca y a House no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie.

Cuddy no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreir a pesar de las abundantes lágrimas que recorrian su rostro.Nadie había hecho algo así por ella y mucho menos lo hubiera esperado de House.Su cuerpo temblaba bajo el tacto de sus labios,que unidos a esa barba de varios dias le hacian cosquillas.No pudo hacer otra cosa más que acariciar su pelo para agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo, ya que las palabras no parecían querer salir de su boca.

Pronto Cuddy lo siguió en ese juego de caricias y besos.Y así pasaron toda la noche, recorriendo el cuerpo del otro adentrandose en un terreno casi olvidado para ambos y que cambiaría por completo su ya alocada relación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a filtrarse a traves de la ventana del dormitorio iluminando la sueño de los dos amantes dormidos.Bueno al menos uno de ellos dormía. 

Cuddy estaba despierta, no sabía cuando tiempo llevaba así, ni siquiera recordaba haberse dormido.Simplemente se quedó mirando el sueño de House por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.Apoyada en la almohada miraba cada facción de su cara, como si quisiera grabarlas a fuego en su mente, por si las olvidaba...Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, cosas que habían cambiado en la última semana, que la habían cambiado. Lo quería, por supuesto que lo quería , como siempre lo había hecho , desde la universidad, incluso cuando estubo con Stacy lo amaba y había tenido que reprimirse miles de veces decirle lo que sentía.Y ahora que era cuando podía decirlo todo, ahora todo era más complicado

Perdida como estaba en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que House se había despertado y la miraba curioso.

-Buenos días-le dijo él-¿Que hacías?

-Buenos días-ella le sonrió y le acarició la cara-Nada, solo mirarte

-Y...¿te gusta lo que ves?-él sonrió también

-Claro, aunque prefiero mirarte cuando duermes

-Eso no decias anoche-la atrajó hacia él con su brazo quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros.Los ojos de él brillaban, los de ella no.

-¿Anoche?No recuerdo nada de anoche...-dijo ella con un tono inocente.

-Entonces tendré que hacerte recordar-se deslizó hasta estar encima ella y empezó a besar su cuello.

Cuddy gustosa se dejaba hacer, sucumbiendo a sus caricias y a sus besos pero de repente se detuvo y House levantó la cabeza para poder mirarla

-¿Pasa algo?

-Yo...-aunque no le miraba pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-No puedo , simplemente no puedo...

Cuddy aprovechó el estado de confusión de House para deslizarse a través de la cama y salir en dirección al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí una vez hubo entrado.House se quedó allí mirando la puerta sin entender lo que acababa de pasar, todo iba bien y de repente se había estropeado y ni siquiera sabía si esta vez también era su culpa y mucho menos porque.

* * *

**N/A: (risa Darth Vader) Soy mala por dejarlo así, lo sé.Cuanto más reviews tenga menos mala seré con el próximo...:P**  



	12. Duele más el miedo que la herida

_Wiiiiiiiii por fin el capi , no me enrollo que algunas estareis deseando matarme por tartar tanto. i'm so Sorry Vergonzoso_

_**Aclaración:**__ Para aquellas entendidas en medicina que lean la enfermedad que relato aquí les advierto que cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia!No sean muy duras conmigo que yo de medicina lo que veo por el Discovery y poco más XD Aparte de eso, como el capi anterior y casi to el ff pos no me terminó de gustar, el fantasma del OC que siempre me ronda pero bueno no sé hacerlo mejor _

_**Dedicatorias:**__ Pues a tods los que habeis aguantado hasta aquí (aun este no es el final) por vuestra infinita paciencia con mi persona y mi pequeña obra "Hurt".Y a **Auryl** que la echo un montonaaaazo de menos :(  
_

* * *

**12-Duele más el miedo que la herida**

_This time what I want is you  
there is no one else  
who can take your place  
this time you burn me with your eyes  
you see past all the lies  
you take it all away  
I've seen it all  
and it's never enough  
it keeps leaving me needing you_

_**Take me away**_**-Lifehouse**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Hace 5 días que había llegado a Seattle y todavía no había podido pegar ojo, al principio le echó la culpa al clima, era más frío que Jersey, más húmedo para ser exacto y ese frío se le metía por los huesos por mucho que intentará taparse con aquella fina sábana._

_Aunque en el fondo ella bien sabía que era otra cosa lo que no le dejaba pegar el sueño.House como no era una de esas cosas, se había ido sin decirle nada, dejandolo todo confuso entre ellos, y claro también estaba aquello que daba vueltas en su cabeza,, como podría olvidarse de algo semejante si aquel lugar donde estaba no hacía más que recordarselo a gritos._

_De repente la luz de la mañana la cegó a pesar de tener los ojos prácticamente cerrados,alguien había abierto las cortinas de la habitación_

_-Buenos días bella durmiente-abrió los ojos poco a poco y le vió allí con su sonrisa resplandeciente de siempre.La verdad aquella sonrisa siempre la hacía sentir mejor a pesar de todas sus preocupaciones-¿Cómo has dormido?Tienes mala cara_

_-Bueno...más o menos-mintió mientras se incorporaba._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Aquello era absurdo, ella estaba allí otra vez en la ducha de House, después de haberse levantado junto a él despues de su primera noche juntos y ella se ponía a recordar aquella mañana en Seattle.Apoyó su cabeza contra la pared de la ducha,dejando que el agua cayera sobre su espalda.Parecía que la cabeza le iba a estallar,sabía que tenía que salir, que él estaría allí esperando explicaciones por su comportamiento de hace unos minutos¿pero que le iba a decir? No podía contarle la verdad por mucho que quisiera, simplemente no podía hacerle eso a él, no podía contarle la verdad de lo que le pasaba.

* * *

** FLASHBACK**

_-¿Están las pruebas ya?-le preguntó Cuddy con impaciencia_

_-Aquí las tengo-le dijo enseñandole un sobre marrón-Sabes que sí..._

_-Derek, lo sé.-ella le interrumpió-Dimelo ya por favor_

_Él la miró durante un segundo y empezó a abrir el sobre..._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Cuddy estaba tan distraida en sus recuerdos de la semana anterior que no se percató que alguién entro en la ducha.Lo notó allí detrasde ella, sentía su mirada,analizandola como siempre, tratando de saber que le pasaba.Él no le dijo nada, ni siquiera la tocó.La verdad en otras circunstancias lo habría echado de la ducha sin miramientos por atrevido, pero después de la noche anterior, pensó que era absurdo, ya debía conocerse su cuerpo mejor que ella misma 

-¿Qué haces aquí House?-le preguntó al fin sin darse la vuelta para afrontarlo.

-Creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo- le dijo serio-¿Qué se supone que ha sido lo de antes?¿Quieres volverme loco o algo así?Porque sinceramente lo estás consiguiendo.

-Olvida lo de antes House-él se acercó posando sus manos sobre sus hombres, pero ella rechazó su tacto-Y olvida lo que pasó anoche, no volverá a suceder.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Cuddy se hallaba en shock.Derek se lo había dicho y allí estaban las pruebas en sus manos, pero todavía no podía creerselo.Sintió como Derek se sentaba a su lado en la cama_

_-¡Hey!Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.Te dije que te ayudaría cuando viniste a mi ¿no?_

_-Yo...¿y sí...?-se echó a sus brazos derrumbandose por primera vez desde que llegó allí.Derek la estrechó entre sus brazos intentando tranquilizarla_

_-No va a pasar nada.Tranquila,yo estoy contigo._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

-¿Qué me olvide?¿Qué rayos te pasa Lisa?-le preguntó enfadado-¿Te has caído de la cama esta mañana y te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o qué?Sí esto se una broma, no tiene ninguna gracia. 

-No es ninguna broma House-aunque la ducha era de dimensiones reducidas para dos personas y el espacio entre ellos era mínimo se dio la vuelta para hablar frente a frente-¿De verdad pensabas que lo nuestro iba a durar más que una noche?¡Vamos House!Lo de ayer fue sólo sexo.Estubo bien...muy bien, pero nada más.Podemos seguir con esto pero ¿cuando iba a durar?¿Días,semanas, meses quizás hasta que uno se canse y empezemos a atacarnos?

-¿Por qué haces esto Lisa?-la cogió por la barbilla para obligarla a que lo mirara a los ojos,ella apartó la mano de él con la suya

-No estoy haciendo nada House.Y no me llames Lisa.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_-¿Lisa?¿Me oyes?-le preguntó Derek asustado al ver que ella no reaccionaba_

_-Si perdona, estaba distraida-lo miró-¿Qué decías?_

_-Decía que lo mejor es hacerlo cuanto antes, para evitar complicaciones después.Avisaré a mi equipo y..._

_-Con respecto a eso-le interrumpió bruscamente-Quiero que sea en el Princeton sino te importa, me siento mejor si es allí._

_-Como quieras, pero necesitaré un equipo y un quirófano_

_-Por supuesto, tendrás todo lo que tú quieras_

_-Entonces perfecto,iré a prepararlo todo_

_-Bien, yo llamaré al aeropuesto para reservar los billetes-Derek se disponía a salir cuando retrocedió hacia la cama y agarró la mano de Cuddy, ella lo miró_

_-Haré todo lo que pueda¿lo sabes no?_

_-Lo sé Derek, lo sé.Te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo por mí, de verdad_

_-No hay porque darlas, siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites-le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

-Por supuesto que estas haciendo algo.Huyes Lisa ,huyes.Lo de anoche no fue solo sexo y tú lo sabes.Quieres estar conmigo lo sé y no entiendo porque haces esto. 

-Ya te he dicho que no estoy haciendo nada-retrocedió alejandose de él hasta que su espalda tocó la pared de la ducha-Sólo olvida de lo que pasó, olvídate de mí, es lo mejor...

-No hasta que me digas que te pasa-House la cogió del brazo para que lo mirara pero ella se resistió y tiró tan fuerte que la pierna derecha de House falló por el esfuerzo y el dolor hizo que cayera.Cuddy consiguió agarrarlo antes de que callerá al suelo

-¡House!¿Estás bien?-intentaba mantenerlo en pie, a pesar de que pesaba mucho más que ella y que el diminuto espacio de la ducha no le permitiera moverse-Lo siento mucho, yo no quería...

-Lisa, díme que pasó en Seattle-House levantó la cabeza mirandola con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.Cuddy se mordió el labio, las lágrimas empezaron a surgir en sus ojos.No podía...

-Nada

-¡Dímelo!-aún no había podido restablecerse totalmente cuando House sintió como Cuddy se echaba en sus brazos ,abrazandolo fuertemente.Él la abrazó torpemente acariciando su espalda desnuda.

Así se quedaron largo rato, ambos abrazados, apoyados sobre la pared de la ducha mientras el agua empapaba sus cuerpos desnudos.House no la forzó a decirselo, sabía que era duro para ella porque aunque no la oía llorar sospechaba que lo que caía sobre su pecho no era solo el agua que salía de la ducha.

-Mañana me operan-la escuchó decir al fin.

-¡¿Qué?!¿De qué?-House la separó de él lo justo para mirarla a los ojos, ahora enrojecidos-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Recuerdas el scaner que quisiste que me hiciera?¿Él que me hizo Foreman?-House asintió con la cabeza, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta imaginando lo que le iba a decir-Pues Foreman encontró un hematoma subdural como consecuencia del golpe que me dí contra la mesa.Por eso me fui.Uno de los mejores neurocirujanos del país, Derek Sheperd, es amigo mío, ibamos en el mismo curso en Michigan...

-¿Derek, "el guaperas" Sheperd?-Lisa sonrió al escucharlo, casi notó un tono molesto en su voz al enterarse a quien ella había ido a ver

-Si, eso mismo, trabaja en Seattle .Así que fui a verlo, le conté lo sucedido y me ingresó ,me hizo pruebas y decidió que lo mejor que podía debido a su localización hacer era esperar a que se disolviera solo.Pero no lo hizo, así que por eso volví, para operarme.El hematoma está en una zona muy delicada y ya sabes lo que eso significa.Puedo sufrir un edema o una hernia si la cosa se complica y ademas hay un alto porcentaje de que en la operación me quede paralítica o incluso muera.

-Estadísticas...son sólo números Lisa ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada de mí en todos los años que nos conocemos?Si yo hiciera caso de los números, casi todos mis pacientes se hubieran muerto y ya me habrías echado a la calle-él sonrió y ella también-Eres médico Lisa, oxidada, pero médico al fin del cabo, sabes que nuestro trabajo los números son insignificantes muchas veces.

Lisa lo besó, un corto y dulce beso.Se estaba agarrando a él como lo único a lo que podía.Ella era una mujer fuerte y nunca se rendía, siempre luchaba por muy mal que se pusieran las cosas pero desde que John había vuelto a su vida se había vuelto a sentir frágil como la última vez que le vio.Ahora necesitaba más que nada a House a su lado, mucho más de lo que él se pudiera imaginar y de lo que a ella le gustaría admitir.

-Si algo me sucede...-House intentó rechistar pero ella no le dejo poniendo sus finos dedos sobre su boca mirandolo con ojos brillantes-No dejame acabar.Si me paso algo los dos sabemos que tú no soportarías estar allí conmigo demasiado tiempo, no después de lo que tú ya pasaste, y... yo tampoco quiero arrastrarte conmigo.

House la volvió a abrazar y le acarició el pelo.Sintió que por primera vez no eran el agua de la ducha solo que corría por cara.Lloraba, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía que ni se acordaba como era.En su peor momento y ella aún se preocupaba por él, como siempre había hecho y se había negado a ver.No podía perderla, no ahora.Besó la cima de su cabeza y respiro profundamente antes de decir:

-Pues te aguantas, me vas a tener ahí pase lo que pase, dandote por saco como siempre-ella sonrió contra su cuello-Ademas todo saldrá bien de eso me encargo yo .Volveras a pasear tu gran y lindo culo por el hospital .Y sino el Dr. Guaperas se las verá conmigo y mi bastón.

-_Macizo_-le corrigió Cuddy

-Ya sé que estoy irresistible, pero no me digas esas cosas que tan cerca mía y desnuda, mi amiguito se pone nervioso-Cuddy pusó los ojos en blanco ante aquel comentario.

-Me refería a Derek, su apodo era _Macizo_, no _Guaperas_

-Lo que tú digas.Por cierto tienes tu demasiada confianza con Sheperd me parece a mí

-Anda salgamos, vamos a parecer dos uvas pasas de tanto rato bajo el agua

-Sí, ama

House que estaba más cerca de la salida salió primero,cogió una toalla, se la colocó alrededor la cintura y acto seguido cogió su albornoz y se lo pusó a Cuddy cuando salió

-Gracias-dijo ella.Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse sin saber que decirse ahora.

-Yo...voy a hacer el desayuno, tú vistete-House salió del cuarto baño dejandola sola.Cuddy terminó de secarse y salió del baño en dirección a la habitación.Miró al suelo,encontró algunas de sus prendas mezcladas con las de House, pero ni rastro de la camisa.Podía salir a buscar una muda de su maleta que estaba en el coch,e pero cuando miró por la ventana y vio como llovía desistió de la idea.Y fue entonces cuando vió una camisa colgada descuidadamente sobre el pomo del armario.Sin pensarselo mucho se la puso.

-¿Te has vestido ya?-House entró en la habitación cuando ella se abrochaba los botones-¡Vaya doctora Cuddy!Tienes un extraño fetiche con esa camisa ¿no?

-¿Me queda mal?-preguntó mientras posaba como una modelo apoyada en la puerta del armario

-¿Mal?Espera ¿como me dijiste...?¡Ah sí!Con esa camisa estas casi guapa-dijo imitando su voz mientra la cogia de la cintura acercandola a él y empezó a besarle el cuello-Sabes me das envidia, te queda a ti mejor que a mí.

-Cuestión de percha supongo-ella se rió ,cosa que encantó a House quien empezo a bajar por su pecho, apenas había abrochado 2 o 3 botones de la camisa y eso hacía que quedara mucho piel a la vista , _y al tacto_

-Y menuda percha-dijo cuando llegó a su escote entreteniendose un buen rato.Cuddy sintió como succionaba más de lo debido y lo fulminó con la mirada , ambos sabían que aquello dejaría una marca por varios dias-Te debía una por soltar a Stevy¿recuerdas?

Cuddy fue a contestarle pero de repente su estómago rugió de hambre.

-Tengo hambre- se quejó.

-Ya yo también, pero ya estoy servido-su boca empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a uno punto muy sensible del pecho derecho de ella.Aunque en un principio dudo, extasiada por los besos de House se alejó de él.

-Vamos , me muero de hambre-cogió la mano de él tirando para salir de la habitación

-¡Jo!-House hizo un puchero, con lo cual Cuddy no pudo evitar reirse-Yo quiero jugar ahora

-No seas payaso-le soltó y fue a la cocina-¿Qué has hecho para desayunar?

-Hoy el desayuno corre a cuenta de TeleWilson...la tienda en casa- intentó imitar la melodía de un anuncio de teletiendas.La pequeña mesa de la cocina estaba repleta de todo tipo de bollería.Ademas había dos platos, uno a cada lado de la mesa con huevos revueltos y bacon.Dos vasos con zumo y se olía el café recién hecho de la cafetera.Cuddy lo miró molesta-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres que me ponga como una foca?No puedo comerme todo eso

-Bueno siempre podemos ir al dormitorio y "comer" otra cosa-dijo House levantando las cejas varias veces

-Ignoraré ese comentario-Cuddy cogió la cafetera y se sirvió en la taza.Después se sentó a la mesa y empezó a desayunar.

-Aguafiestas-House de morros se sentó enfrenta suya y empezó a desayunar mientras la miraba

-¿Vas a pasarte toda la mañana mirandome?

-Sí-le dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo mientras seguía comiendo-Por cierto lo que dijiste ayer de los médicos era mentira ¿no?

-¿Umm?-Cuddy lo miró mientras bebía un trago de zumo.

-Ya sabes, lo de que había mucho doctor guapo detrás tuya-House trato de sonar indiferente y Cuddy sonrió satisfecha

-Por supuesto ...que no era una mentira.Había un par que intentaban ligar conmigo, e incluso me invitaron a cenar

-Y tu no aceptaste-la miró a los ojos, casi deseando que fuera verdad.

-Podría, pero soy tan tonta que no podía quitarte de mi cabeza-vió el alibio en sus ojos y una sonrisa vanidosa en su boca.Cuddy pensó que era demasiado buena con él.Se levantó cogiendo su plato y vaso y lo dejó en el fregadero.Después se acercó a House por detrás y le susurró en el oído:-Estabas celoso.

-No-dijo él muy seguro.Cuddy empezó a besarle el cuello

-Vamos admítelo-mordisqueo su lóbulo y esto hizo que House soltará un pequeño gemido.

-No-dijo otra vez pero esta vez entrecortadamente-Por muchos hombres que se te acerquen yo sé que estas loca por mí

-Creído-Cuddy se apartó bruscamente-Entonces no te importara que te haya mentido ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Cuddy avanzó hacia la salida de la cocina y lo miró con un brillo en los ojos

-En realidad si fue a cenar con alguien

-¿Con quién?-preguntó rápidamente

-Con Derek

-¡Maldito guaperas!-refunfuño House

-¡Aja!Estas celoso-Cuddy lo señaló con el dedo índice.

-No-House cogió sus cosas y las llevo al fregadero.Cuddy se acercó poniendose de puntillas para llegar a su altura y lo besó

-Estas tan adorable cuando estás celoso

-Yo no estoy celoso-le dijo molesto

-Ya, lo que tú digas.¿Quieres que te ayude a fregar?-le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a recoger

-No, lo haré yo solo

-Como quieras-Cuddy con una sonrisa salió al cuarto de estar

No había mucho que fregar así que House tardó poco.Cuando entró en el cuarto de estar se encontró a Cuddy sentada con los pies sobre el sofá y la mirada perdida.Se quedó allí observandola, preguntandose porque nunca había visto que detrás de la gran directora Lisa Cuddy, "la mujer de hielo", se escondía aquella pequeña y frágil Lisa, llena de miedo, echa pedazos por dentro y que en su interior gritaba porque alguien la ayudara.House se dió cuenta de que no es que no lo había visto, es que nunca lo había querido ver.Desde lo del infarto se había alejado más y más de ella,Cuddy sólo había intentado ayudarlo, acercarse y él siempre le había dado la espalda por su orgullo y ahora quizás fuera tarde para arreglar todo el daño.Tenía miedo de perderla.Sí, el gran Gregory House, el cabrón que no le importaba nada ni nadie, tenía miedo,miedo de quedarse solo _otra vez._

De repente vió como Cuddy se levantaba cogiendo algo de la mesa .Se miraron a los ojos y entonces Cuddy bajó la mirada,cogió la mano de él y dejó caer el contenido de su pequeña mano.

_Una vicodina._

-Desde ayer no has tomado ninguna.Debe de dolerte-Cuddy volvió a posar sus ojos sobre los suyos.House sonrió y con su mano libre cogió la misma manos en la que ella había tenido la vicodina instantes antes y volvió a depositarla allí, haciendo que cerrara sus delicados y finos dedos sobre la pequeña pastilla y acariciandole la mano le dijo:

-No la necesito-Cuddy lo miró sin comprender.House la besó.Era verdad, no necesitaba la vicodina, había estado tan pendiente de ella,disfrutando que estuviera junto a él que como hace una semana había ignorado su propio dolor, centrandose en el de ella.Tal intentar curarla a ella, lo curaba a él también.

* * *

-¿House acaso crees que soy tonto?-se escuchó la voz de Wilson mientras abría la puerta con su llave-No voy a caer otra vez con lo del estetoscopio. 

El sonido sordo de la puerta retumbó en el silencio de la casa.Demasiado silencio para ser la casa de House...

-Wilson sé que desde que te dejo Julie no tienes mucha "vida social" pero no voy a hacer contigo un trío-House se levantó del sofá y Wilson lo miró con gesto extrañado por sus palabras hasta que vió claramente un par de pies femeninos asomando por uno de los brazos del sofá donde hace unos instante había estado House.

-¡¡Oh por Dios!!-Wilson se dio la vuelta avergonzado.¡_House estaba con una puta!_ No se lo podía creer.Sabía que su amigo a veces en épocas duras solía requerrir ese tipo de compañias pero no esperaba que lo hiciera precisamente ahora con lo de Cuddy y ¡compartiendo casa con él!-Perdone señorita,le juro que no he visto nada...¡House podrías haberme avisado!

Esto último lo dijo en un susurro para que sólo su amigo lo escuchara.

-¿Y perderme el gusto de ver la cara de atontado que se ha puesto?¡Ni hablar!-House se rió con ganas-¿Por cierto los judíos podeis jurar?

-Será mejor que me vaya-dijo rápidamente Wilson-House, esto no te hará superar lo de Cuddy.

-¿Superar el qué?-Cuddy no pudo reprimirse más y abrochandose los últimos botones de la camisa que le quedaban salió de su escondite en el sofá.

-¡¿CUDDY?!-Wilson soltó un grito casi de coleguiala al reconocer la voz de su jefa y amiga.

-Sí, la misma que viste ...bueno vestir no viste mucho-House le repasó sus piernas acercandose a ella.Cuddy le dio un codazo para que se callara-¡Auch!Eso ha dolido.Bueno ¿y qué te trae por aquí Jimmy?¿Has venido a traerme flores?Prefiero bombones la verdad.

De repente al mencionarlo House, Wilson se acordó del ramo que tenía en la mano, el cual acababa de recojer en la floristería y volviendo a la realidad después del shock recién vivido al enterarse de lo de House y Cuddy,pues no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado allí entre ellos, o más bien lo que él había interrumpido.

-Bueno en realidad son para ti-le dijo a Cuddy avergonzado tendiendole el ramo-Me he encontrado con tu secretario y me ha dicho que hoy llegabas, así que bueno las he comprado para darte la bienvenida y eso...

-¡Oh James!¡Eres un cielo!-se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla recogiendo las flores-¡Muchas gracias!Son preciosas.

-¿Cómo que James?¿A mi me llamas House aún después de darte la mejor noche de tu vida y él por unas flores ya es "James"?-le reprochó House

-Primero lo de los apellidos fue cosa tuya por si no te acuerdas-Cuddy acercó su nariz al ramo para oler su fragancia-Y segundo no seas tan engreído con lo de la mejor noche de mi vida...

-Tendrás quejas con semejante especimen-House se peinó el pelo con la mano en gesto elegante y entonces se dirigió a Wilson fulminandolo con la mirada-¿Y tú qué?Intentando robarme a mi chica¡Vaya un amigo!

Wilson lo miró y sonrió resignado pero feliz antes de decir:

-El colega antes que la chica, eso es lo que me dijiste ¿no?-sus miradas eran desafiantes aunque ambos sonreían como nunca.

-Siento interrumpir este ejemplo de amistad entre machos y despliegue de testosterona-interrumpió Cuddy-Pero desde cuando soy yo ¿_tu _chica?

-¿Prefieres churry?¿cielito?¿pastelito?-House la atrajó para sí-Son un poco cursis pero mientras no me hagas decirtelos en el hospital podré soportarlos

-Llamame pastelito y la pierna no será lo único que te duela-le dijo mientras lo fulminó con la mirada

-¿Ah sí?-House lo miró con lujuria-Ves Jimmy, te dije que a la jefa le iba el sado... ¿Wilson?

Pero el oncólogo se había marchado apenas unos segundos antes sin hacer ruido mientras ellos "discutían"

-Este Wilson siempre tan discreto-House sonrió y Cuddy también-¿Por donde ibamos _mi pastelito_?

-Sabes, voy a poner las flores en agua-dijo Cuddy ignorando la forma en que la había llamado y liberandose de los brazos de House dirigiendose inmediatamente a la cocina.House divisó una nota en el suelo, debía ser del ramo,así que la cogió

-Se te ha caido esto-le dijo cuando ella volvió de la cocina con el ramo metido en el jarrón que ella le había regalado,lo dejo encima del piano y entonces cogió el trozo de papel, lo leyó y miró a House con una gran sonrisa-_Bienvenida a casa Lisa_

Cuddy lo besó, primero dulcemente hasta que poco a poco el beso se volvió más pasional, más hambriento.Se separó de House y cogiendole de la camiseta dijo:

-Vamos,que aquí "pastelito" te va a enseñar lo que es el sado-con una mirada lujuriosa lo arrastró hasta el dormitorio y House simplemente se dejó llevar mientras decía en tono trágico:

-No soy una máquina sexual, dejame respirar mujer.Sólo me quieres para el sexo...

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo,ambos eran totalmente felices.Se olvidaron de las mentiras y los miedos, incluso de lo que estaba por venir...

**¿FINE?**

_Más quisierais que este sea el fin, todavía os tengo que hacer sufrir un poco más .Epílogo muy pronto(SRSLY!)_

* * *

_(1)-Ese otra vez al que se refiere Wilson con lo del estetoscopio es el del capítulo **2x16-Safe** cuando House lo dejo horas en la calle creyendo el oncólogo que estaba con un prostituta._


	13. Epílogo

_Sorry, siento el retraso.Sé que dije que el epílogo estaría pronto, pero por una vez tengo una excusa decente: mi ordenador se rompió justo el día que iba a subirlo así que nuevamente siento mucho la demora, aqui teneis por fin el epílogo de Hurt  
**Aclaración: ** Nuevamente no soy médico así que los términos médicos pueden estar mal...  
Aunque este sea el final de Hurt he de confesar que llevo bastante tiempo con la idea de hacer otro fic continuando Hurt el cual se llamaría "Help" pero la idea en mi cabeza de esa continuación queda un poco culebronesca y por eso aún no sé si escribirlo o no.Pero la escriba o no este es el final de Hurt definitivo, esta era una de mis ideas de su final y la que más me "gusto"  
**Dedicatorias:** Pues voy a copiar un poco a la JK y voy a dedicar este epílogo a todos los que habeis estado con Hurt desde el principio y a los que os incorporasteis después también.A todos aquellos que me han dejado review, y a los que no,simplemente con que hayais leido esta pequeña locura de mi cabeza yo me doy por satisfecha.Miles de gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y vuestra infinita paciencia_

* * *

**Epílogo**

_I've been lonely too long _

_Now the hurt is all gone _

_You were waiting for me to come around_

_How could I be so blind, not to see in your mind _

**_Nothin' To Hide-_POCO**

* * *

_A veces hay heridas que se cierran_

_No sabes ni como ni cuando pero esas heridas que creías que nunca se cerrarían. Esas que día a día te atormentaban por el dolor y que incluso a veces no dolían y parecía que se iban a cerrar sólo para abrirse tiempo después y doliendo como el primer día o incluso más. Todas esas que son visibles o no. Todas esas acaban cerrándose, pero solo a veces, quedándose en el olvido o dejándote una cicatriz para el recuerdo , la cual duele más que la propia herida casi siempre._

_Es extraño cuando pasa, se cierran y cuando antes era el dolor quien nublaba tus sentidos minuto tras minuto ahora es una inmensa felicidad quien los aturde.¿Cómo reaccionar ante ello?_

_No puedes controlar ni entender esa sensación. Aunque seas el más famoso diagnosticador del país, conocido por tu gran inteligencia el cual lo racionaliza todo hasta el límite .O aunque seas la decana más joven de un hospital, famosa por tu gran labor administrando perfectamente cada pequeño detalle sin que nada escape a mano firme, bueno casi nada..._

* * *

_ **25-03-1991 Hospital Universitario de Michigan (Ann Arbor, Michigan)**_

_La luz del fluorescente le quemaba los ojos, tanto que no podía ni abrirlos_

_¿Estaba en la sala de urgencias? Seguramente._

_Se sentía ausente, ni siquiera sabía si esta consciente o aquella era producto de su mente debido a la pérdida de sangre. Ya no sentía nada, solo dolor en su costado, como si la vida y todo lo que alguna vez le había importado se estuviera perdiendo con cada latido y su sangre derramada._

_-Mujer, 24 años. Corte profundo y de unos 15 de largo en el costado izquierdo. También presenta varias contusiones y algunas costillas rotas. Perdió la conciencia en la ambulancia…_

_La voz se iba diluyendo en su cabeza, era irónico y aunque aquella voz no se parecía en nada a la de él no pudo evitar recordarle a la suya. Como si fuera Greg quien estuviera en ese momento junto a ella cuidándola._

_Si tan sólo él hubiera estado allí antes…_

* * *

_ **Presente Apartamento de House (New Jersey)**_

Anochecía en Jersey y el sonido de la lluvia que no había cesado se mezclaba con la melodía de un piano. El creador de la melodía deslizaba sus dedos por las teclas mientras su musa la escuchaba sentada en el sofá tomándose un té caliente.

Como único espectador de aquella escena sólo había una rata.

-¿Por qué la compusiste?-después de terminar la pieza Cuddy dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa mientras se levantaba intentando alisar la camisa azul que nuevamente llevaba y acercándose al piano donde se apoyó observando a House que aun miraba las teclas-¿Fue por Stacy?¿Por eso le pusiste ese título?

House la miró sonriendo de medio lado:

-La compuse porque sí ,porque lo necesitaba si te suena mejor.Pero no fue por Stacy, al menos no sólo por ella, simplemente la partitura es como es y tiene su nombre porque así es mi vida, sino que se lo pregunten a mi pierna.

Cuddy en ese instante agachó la mirada y House aprovechó para cogerla de la cintura y acercarla a él, sentándola en el piano , un ruido estridente de las teclas, como si se quejaron acompaño a aquel movimiento así que Cuddy no pudo evitar levantarse rápidamente quedanse de pie apoyada en el instrumento. Él le echó el pelo hacia atrás con su mano derecha y le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos:

-Ya que estamos con las preguntas-sus manos se posaron sobre su pequeña cintura acariciandola por encima de la tela-¿Por qué te gusta tanto oírme tocar?

Cuddy se tomó su tiempo para contestar, sintió como la mirada de House la atravesará como si fueran rayos X tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos. Finalmente contestó:

-Porque hace ya muchos años descubrí que cuando tocas te muestras tal y como eres en realidad, sin sarcasmo, sin barreras...Muestras ese Greg House del cual me enamoré.

-Ese Greg House al que espiabas en el auditorio de Michigan ¿no?-él sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de ella.

" _¡Lo sabía! _"-pensó ella-"_Por supuesto que lo sabía, es House_"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_La joven Lisa Cuddy corrió todo lo que podía por los terrenos cubiertos de nieve del campus de Michigan .No se explicaba como se le había hecho tan tarde en la biblioteca , sólo había ido a buscar información para un trabajo y cuando había mirado el reloj que colgaba delante de la entrada eran las 3 de la mañana, y mañana tenía clase a primera hora. Lo más rápido que pudo recogió sus cosas y ahora se encontraba dirigiéndose a los dormitorios deseando llegar lo más rápido que pudo._

_-¡Maldición!-gritó de repente cuando se resbaló sobre el asfalto prácticamente cubierto de una fina capa de hielo, pudo agarrarse a una farola cercana pero algunos libros que llevaba en la mano cayeron al suelo. Intentó recogerlos lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que se mojaran en el frío suelo. _

_Sabía que ese día no iba a ser bueno, tuvo una extraña sensación al levantarse y después de la acalorada discusión que había tenido con Greg House a causa de una de sus bromas el día fue a peor terminando en el suelo de una noche horrible recogiendo sus libros con música de fondo."Espera ¿música?" Cuddy_ de repente se dio cuenta por primera vez que estaba delante del auditorio de la universidad. Ella sabía que allí había un piano pero se suponía que el auditorio estaba cerrado a esas horas_."¿Quién tocaba a las 3 de la mañana?"_

_Cuddy terminó de recoger sus libros y aunque se disponía a marcharse la curiosidad pudo con ella y sin pensarlo mucho abrió las puertas del auditorio y entró. La oscuridad la envolvió, no había ni un triste foco encendido en el escenario, empezó a inquietarse al no ver nada y al escuchar la melodía lenta de "Claro de Luna" de fondo mientras intentaba ver por donde andaba._

_Fue entonces cuando a través de las grandes ventanas laterales del auditorio la débil luz de la luna se filtró por alguna nube iluminando directamente el escenario. Por primera vez Cuddy pudo ver que no estaba sola(cosa que en cierto modo sabía ya cuando entró): una figura alta de la cual no podía ver el rostro desde allí estaba sentada al piano y era el causante de aquella música que la había traído hasta aquí. Quien quiera que fuese no pareció percatarse de su presencia. Estuvo tentada de marcharse dejando al pianista con su concierto particular pero algo le decía que quien tocaba era alguien que ella conocía a pesar de no poder verle el rostro. _

_Rodeando las filas de asientos intentó acercarse todo lo posible al escenario sin que el desconocido la viese. Bajó varias filas hasta encontrar un asiento al lado del pasillo central de escaleras que dividía los asientos en dos bloques._

_Oculta entre las sombras podía observar desde allí quien era. Tuvo que ahogar un grito de asombró con ambas manos para no delatarse. No podía creer que de toda la universidad fuera él precisamente quien estuviera tocando el piano en aquel lugar y a aquellas horas de la noche._

_Era Greg House. Se quedó un largo rato contemplándolo, viendo esa expresión de ¿felicidad? en su rostro mientras tocaba con los ojos cerrados. Después de terminar la partitura de Beethoven se quedó quieto mirando sus manos aún sobre las teclas y de repente miró hacía los asientos donde estaba Cuddy quién rápidamente se agachó todo lo posible para que no la viera. No sabía porque pero no quería que la viera allí observándole en ese momento tan íntimo para él. Mientras podía escuchar sus apresurados latidos golpeando contra sus oídos no dejo de preguntarse si la había visto. Y quizás respondiendo a su pregunta escuchó una especie de suspiro por parte de él y la música empezó a sonar de nuevo. Pero esta vez era una melodía que ella no conocía..._

_No la había visto…o eso quiso pensar ella._

_A partir de ese día Lisa procuraba ,a veces inconscientemente, salir tarde de la biblioteca para ver si él estaba allí nuevamente tocando. Y él siempre estaba. No sabía si él conocía la existencia de público en sus pequeños conciertos, si alguna vez fue así nunca le dijo nada. Era extraño,pero muchas veces ella quiso decírselo, decirle lo que sentía cuando lo veía tocar pero nunca se atrevió, seguramente porque ni ella misma sabía que poderosa fuerza la atraía todas las noches a ese lugar a escuchar su música y verlo tocar entre las sombras._

_Eso es algo que no averiguaría hasta mucho después..._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

-Sí lo sabías ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada? 

-Tú tampoco me lo dijiste.

-Quise hacerlo, muchas veces,pero cuando nos encontrábamos por el día parecía que ese chico al que veía tocar por la noche desaparecía. Erais como dos personas diferentes-se detuvo un instante con la mirada perdida-Además cuando quise darme cuenta de lo que sentía de verdad por ti ya era tarde, tú te fuiste y yo me quedo allí en MIchigan y luego...

-Llego John-terminó y ella solo asintió mirándolo nuevamente. Se quedaron así observándole hasta que House se aproximó más a ella y besó su vientre por encima de la camisa-Bueno, ahora estoy aquí y pienso quedarme.

Cuddy sonrió de una manera que House nunca la había visto nunca. Le pareció más hermosa que nunca y se preguntó como había estado tan ciego para no ver que siempre había sido ella, y solo ella. En gesto cariñoso Cuddy le acarició el pelo y House en seguida empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa empezando por abajo, él también necesitaba sentir su tacto. Ella que vio lo que pretendía y como acabaría la cosa sino lo detenía así que se levantó y le dijo:

-Creo que voy a por más té

-¡Oh vamos!-se quejó mientras intentaba retenerla-¿No te da morbo hacerlo encima del piano? Todas las mujeres tenéis complejo de Pretty Woman, no lo niegues

-Ni yo soy Julia Roberts, ni tu Richard Gere-al fin consiguió liberarse-Además no creo que tu cuerpo aguante el esfuerzo

-Nunca menosprecies a un lisiado

-No lo hago-cogió la taza de encima de la mesa y avanzó en dirección a la cocina

-¡Lisa, no me dejes!-estiró la mano mientras hablaba en tono trágico-¡Yo te quiero!

Reaccionó demasiado tarde, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Cuddy que había llegado a la entrada de la cocina se dio la vuelta y lo miró sonriendo

-Yo también te quiero-respondió Cuddy después de unos segundos que a House se le hicieron eternos. Nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron hasta que House dijo:

-Por supuesto que me quieres. Soy irresistible pequeña-volvió su atención al piano comenzando de nuevo a tocar, esta vez una melodía alegre. Cuddy entró en la cocina con una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos se escuchó un estrépito proveniente de la cocina, como si una taza se hubiera caído al suelo haciéndose añicos

-Será mejor que lo recojas, o mamá Wilson se enfadará-no escuchó ninguna replica a su comentario y eso le extraño, así que se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Pienso cobrarte las tazas en ...-no pudo seguir, su voz parecía haberse quedado congelada en sus cuerdas vocales en el mismo momento que vio el cuerpo inconsciente de Cuddy en el suelo. No supo como pero de repente se encontraba en el suelo junto a ella sujetando su cabeza intentando hacer que reaccionara.

-¡Lisa!¡Vamos Cuddy!¡Responde!-aquello eran como sus sueños, si eso tenía que ser, sólo sería una pesadilla, y ahora despertaría en la cama junto a ella. Esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando sintió algo caliente en la mano que sujetaba la cabeza de Lisa. La apartó lo suficiene para ver su mano manchada de sangre.

La sangre de _ella_.

Como en sueño, sólo que esta vez no lo era.

-¡LISA!-un gritó mezclado con un el ruido de un trueno a lo lejos desgarraron la noche en Jersey.

* * *

_**20:00 h **__**Hospital Princeton-Plainsboro**__** (New Jersey)**_

_El busca de Wilson sonó. El mensaje no decía mucho, sólo que le requerían en Urgencias. No sé molesto en ver quién se lo enviaba sólo bajó lo más rápido que pudo._

_La sala de Urgencias estaba relativamente vacía, sólo algunas enfermeras y un médico alto de cabello moreno, él cual Wilson estaba seguro que no era del Princeton y que le resultaba extrañamente familiar esperaba junto a la puerta. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada pues en ese momento las puertas se abrieron dejando pasó a los paramédicos portando a quién menos esperaba ver en esa camilla…_

_-Mujer, 39 años. Herida sangrante en la cabeza…-el resto de las palabras del paramédico se ahogaron por el grito de un par de enfermeras al reconocer quien era la paciente. Él médico desconocido que había visto Wilson minutos antes acompaño a la camilla enseguida para tratarla._

_En la entrada ya sólo quedaba Wilson y …_

_-¡House!¿Qué ha pasado?-el nefrólogo no respondió, tenía la mirada perdida. Estaba ausente, no sentía nada…sólo dolor._

Y _a veces hay heridas que nunca se cierran, y no dejan de sangrar._

* * *

_ **Lo peor es cuando has terminado un capítulo y la máquina de escribir no aplaude **_

"**Orson Welles"**

* * *

**PD:En ningún momento digo que Cuddy esté muerta, lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno. **


End file.
